Such a Beautiful Lie
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: She awakes, a destructive destroyer or potential friend, evil or good, could be both but she herself is both of something, two things in one. Love, Suspense and war are mixed in her mysterious life, an unknown character with such a beautiful lie.
1. Awakening Deadman

Hey guys, Universal Sweetheart here plz plz plz plz read my book and tell me wat u think i rlly rlly love it and i want to hear what you think of it

* * *

Chapter 1

Awaking Deadman

The rain beat heavily on the ground as the place was dark and a roll of thunder sounded accompanied by a flash of lighting. The air was thick, somewhat musky; it smelled like smoke, the burning of buildings, bodies it was all in the air. There was a distant scream and then a sudden crash, almost like a glass being thrown on the ground.

Her body felt limp, her head would throb every now and then, but why, still, that wasn't the main problem. She felt completely weak and extremely fatigue, plus, she felt as if there was no sense of feeling in her back. She released a sigh; she could feel the air she released slightly vibrating as it ran up her windpipe. She looked to her side to find herself holding something, it was tightly clenched in her hand as if she had been holding it for days without opening her hand, but what if, what if she** had** been holding it for days, she just woke up and she couldn't remember one thing or how long she'd been unconscious. She looked down to see her motionless body that was dressed in a thin, thigh length blue straight dress. It was now plastered on her skin since it was soaked in the rain that was falling on her. She sat up a little but just then her head throbbed as if someone had hit her with a hammer twice her size. She released a scream that echoed in the area, she moaned heavily almost like wailing but not a single tear danced along her cheek.

Sitting from waist up, feet's curled to the side, she looked around the area in which she was now in. It was a battered down building, no roof and wall barely considered to be since half of them were missing and some with large holes or pipes of running water extending out of them. She gazed around continuing to look on the couple boulders beside her and a couple pebbles some the size of her hands and others almost withering to dust.

The place was crusty and the area smelt like burnt bodies and drenched in fresh blood. She sniffed, her nose was stuffy, she was now catching a cold, well of course anyone laying in the rain for more than a day would definitely have a cold. Although most of her memories felt scattered and distorted, she was at least still book smart and street smart, since she knew that the first thing to do that was very important, would be something to save her life, she knew that doing this would enable her a great advantage since now she was in extreme trouble. This would help her, aid her, assist her; this would save her life….and that was, getting the hell out the rain!

She shrugged her body and just that moment heard a loud crashing sound, off course her back was in bad shape and her muscles were stubborn with every shrug she made, but no broken bone, would make that sound. It echoed loudly sending birds in faraway areas to fly, but that sound was far, it wasn't at distant, instead it was a few inches away from her,

Still wandering if it was a broken bone she looked down, but her body was over casted by an awfully shaped shadow. She looked up to see a disgusting figure in front of her.

The fear ran through her, and yet, with it , a flash of anxiety, a spec of thrill._ What is this, what is this exactly_? It didn't feel like what she should have been feeling, it didn't feel like the reaction she should had given off.

"a level two akuma eh?" she whispered under her trembling yet calmed voice.

Why did she say that, what was an akuma, just then a flashback occurred: She was falling, with something in her hand, she was looking down from the sky, and she was heading for a village? Just as the flashback came so did another shock of pain in her head. She pulled back a little, stretching her hands behind her to pull her dis abled body further away from the demon that seemed to be still and motionless for the moment. Her hand landed on something, she looked around.

What were guns doing beside her, but oh no, these weren't normal guns. They were huge bigger than her hand. She took it up. _Wow,_ they were lighter than she imagined, way much lighter. She say that the gun had a chain on the end, but the chain only went about 20 cm and stopped, was something attached to it, or did it burst, which one. She looked on the side of the gun, in italic it had _Kyrii _written on it. Kyrii, she wondered, the name seemed familiar, really familiar, was it hers, was her name Kyrii, but now confusion wasn't what she was to be feeling, the moment her finger had touched the gun, there was a rushing feeling, a pressing on, it felt so crazy, so out of control, so unpredictably, it was, excitement.

She took the gun and pointed it at the disgusting figure that now seemed appalled and was stammering and murmuring over his words.

"What- wha- what are you doing" he said stepping back. He was in comparison to the site of a solider with metal armor and horns that seemed to blow bombs out of them.

"m-ma-mas-"

Too late, the trigger had been pulled and a silver bullet flew from out the gun. That bullet looked as if there was fire around it while it passed through the small distance that was between them. It blazed and like lightening flashed through the air. Below the bullet as it passed over the ground covered in water, a seam line followed almost splitting the water in to as it traveled from the bullet it the akuma. No ordinary bullet.

The akuma exploded and just then she smiled. She didn't know why but even at that moment she realized what she was feeling at that moment she first saw the akuma, the fear of not having the advantage to kill him, the anxiety to see the blood, the explosion, the sound of the gun as it went _BOOM_, and the thrill, to know, that she had done something that gave her such pleasure, a thrill like that was enough to please her and give her content, it was like her meal.

She stood up and walked out the crumbling building, she started on a road that was covered with bodies. Children, women and men lying across the street. Blood everywhere, it was a blood massacre. She stopped at a dead woman who was in a black jacket and underneath a black dress. She wore black solider boots and in her hand an umbrella. Beside her was a male solider lying flat on his back in his green solider suit and an m-16 in his hand. His face had on a full black thin tam that only showed his frightened open eyes, it covered his mouth, nose and his entire head.

"Such a pitiful sight" she said, the pain welling in her voice as she stared at the dead solider who seemed was protecting the woman but was killed along with her.

She was now walking down the street; in the black dress covered by the black jacket in the black boots with an umbrella in her hand she wore over her face the black tam that the solider was wearing and the hoodie from the jacket over her head. Only her eyes could be seen, those deep pink eyes, that were focused and relaxed, those deep pink eyes, that hid so many things.

* * *

The Millennium Earl and the Noah's Clan were around the table having a luncheon. They were now eating desert and Road was doing her homework, Tyki was busy elegantly eating with his knife and fork, still having his main course while the others sat eating the ice-cream.

The Millennium Earl was the first to break the silence

"I have a lot of demons, my lovely demons who are merely my pawns" He said in a jilly jolly tone while he was played chess, using a pawn killing a trespassing rook.

"But now it seems that I have lost one of my bishops" he added his tone going down, sounding sad and upset

"Eh..." the all replied in unison, interrupted by his complaint as they turned to him with surprised looks

"Oh Sade, my beloved Bishop, who are you now?" He said getting up.

"Kyrii-san or Selence- san, such deep pink eyes filled with mystery, even as my favorite bishop I don't know much about my piece."

* * *

Kyrii stopped at the entrance of the town, she took one glance at the picture, it was a tall man, half his face covered by a mask and he had long blood red hair. He had on his shoulder a yellow bird like creature. He was handsome yet at the very least he peeked her curiosity.

She looked back up at the busy town, it was filled with town's people, but then she spotted what she was never expecting, the same bird like creature from the picture flew right passed her accompanied by a cat.

"Bingo" she whispered, and nothing would get in her way, time to _gun _down some _birds._

* * *

_guys don't forget to comment i'll be sure to post a pic of Kyrii oh yea her name i s pronounced as Kyrie and he other name Selence is pronounced as C-lence (heavy on the c and quick on the lence) lolz plz comment_


	2. Black Comparison

Hey guys, important announcement

umm Kyrii eyes aren't pink there baby blue

sorry for the misunderstanding i'll be sure to correct it

oh yea and plz comment, i need you reviews

* * *

Chapter 2

Dark Comparison

Kyrii's panting grew heavier as she ran after the cat that was chasing the golem in the streets where the vendors were selling. She jumped over a box of storage goods that was lying in road and then in those strong black boots, she skillfully made a U turn onto another road and into a lane. She skidded across the street neatly, her hands almost touching the ground in order to keep her balance. From her direction it would have been a simple north, then a sudden west, and then an abrupt south as the west was taken, but in Lavi's eyes, as he chased timcampy along with Allen, Lenalee and Krory, it looked like a perfect example you'd give a 5 year old of the alphabet U. Jaw dropped and surprised, he pointed at Kyrii as he looked back around to Allen and the others shouting.

"d-did you see that!" he exclaimed, his mouth covering the entire lower section of his face; completely jaw dropped. They all stopped running, both breathless and surprised.

"I thought you said that person was a girl Krory!"

"W-well she is, the man I gave $5 told me she was a woman" Krory said nervously while ogling his two index fingers together,

"He said I should have given him $10 to seal the deal with an exact description, I guess I should have taken the full bet instead" he added in a sad regretful tone with tears welling in his eyes

"He-he... Krory…" Allen laughed sarcastically scratching his head completely surprised in Krory stupidity. He continued silently under his voice looking away and speaking in pity, "you got outsmarted again"

"That's okay Krory, I'm sure that person's a man" Lenalee said with a comforting smile.

"Really"

"Yea and maybe he's good at sports but for now let's catch up with that cat to ensure timcampy doesn't get eaten" Lenalee added.

Timcampy was now in a dead end ally and the cat was meowing and ready to launch an attack. Timcampy gave a sweet drop and swallowed, flying up was not an option and Allen and the others weren't close to him at the moment.

A shadow pulled up from behind the cat and Timcampy looked up and the cat looked around. The cat immediately ran away and Timcampy gave a sigh, he was saved from being eaten.

Or maybe?

Kyrii walked up to him, a dark shadow over casting the upper half of her body, only her silhouette could be seen, the movement of his flapping wings slowed down, and now, he was face to face with an unknown person.

* * *

"Come on, I'm sure I saw the stranger turned this way" Lavi said looking back at the others as he entered the dark alley.

"Timcampy!" Allen said happily as he saw Timcampy beside the stranger totally unharmed and not eaten by the cat.

"Timcampy, I was so worried-"

"Allen! Stop we don't know who that person is," Lavi said moving his hand down to his thigh reaching for his hammer.

"Allen-kun, is it a demon?" Lenalee said turning to Allen who stood looking at the silhouette in the shadow.

"No" he replied silently yet still anxious in who was there.

Kyrii placed the picture back into the inside pocket of the jacket. She released a sigh and started walking out the alley.

"Hey" Allen said wanting to thank her as she walked pass him exiting the ally. But instead she ignored him. Her boots clattering on the ground and her hoodie over her head and covering her face only allowing her mouth that was covered by the mask to be seen.

Krory took a step towards her and took a hold of her hand.

"Anou…excuse me, but we would-"

Krory was sent flying in the wall and in her empty outstretched arm her gun materialized, bigger than the side of her head, pointing at Krory who was stuck in the wall. he looked up at the girl ready to fire, a beam of light could be seen inside the gun as the trigger was half way pulled by her index finger.

" Eh!"

"Stop!" Allen shouted activating his innocence.

At this moment Lavi had taken out his hammer and Lenalee had resumed her stance ready to activate he dark boots.

"Wait" Lavi said putting his hammer over his shoulder

"If you're not a demon, how did that gun materialized from out of nowhere?"

"Could it be that…?" Lenalee said

"Innocence's host" Allen finished

"Eh?" Krory exclaimed

"Wait-that means you're like us" Allen said

"Huh?" Kyrii said turning to Allen who had a smile on his face.

"You see an innocence is-"

"I know" she finished, cutting Lavi off his sentence

"Well" he continued

"We're exorcists and-"

"I know who you are and what you do too" She said

"Oh then does that mean you're an exorcist?" Lenalee asked

"I-I don't know" Kyrii said turning her head away

"What's the name of your innocence?" Lenalee continued

"I- I don't know that either" Kyrii answered

"Then where are you from" Lavi asked a little concerned

"I don't know" she said

there was a long pull of silence

"Could it be…"Allen wondered

He turned to Lenalee and spoke to her

"…she has lost her memory"

They turned to Kyrii who was still holding the gun, her glassy baby blue eyes glistening as if she was ready to cry. She stood there in her laid back stance while she grasped the gun in her hand made her look at the moment, as if she was a masochist, but sadly with the disability to see if she was smiling they couldn't judge. Her head upright almost leaning on her right shoulder away from them, she directed her thought to what was going on outside in the city, the chatter of the people and the vendors. She tried her best not to think heavy on the fact that she had just awoken and didn't remember anything and also the horrible headache that was for the third time making her feel like she wanted to point the gun to her head.

Krory now struggled in the wall and eventually got himself out as he fell through the short midair almost inches off the ground, immediately 2 bullets where shot on the supposedly 'where his feet were to land area', sending him back into the deep hole in the wall even deeper than he was before and more terrified sending him trembling in fear begging for help.

"Eh!" Lavi exclaimed ignoring the fact that Krory almost died but how she almost killed him without looking. His head randomly went from side to side from where Krory was to land back to Kyrii who was still looking out the alley unaware of the fact that she didn't hit him.

Allen and Lenalee stood completely drained of their skin colors and were now as pale as a ghost.

"Eh.." Kyrii said turning around looking at the gun, she hit it in her hand a couple of times, it made clacking sound along with the jingling from the chain.

"It looks like it stopped working, I missed" she added

At that time, a moment happened, the entire area became black and Kyrii stood in the spotlight while 5 meters away, cuddled were Allen, Lenalee and Lavi as they outcasted themselves from her in shock.

"Weird"

"Scary"

"Abnormal"

"Eh…you said something…anou…you know any gun fixer, it seems like the thing stopped working…"

They gasped then pulled away another 5cm.

"Anou?"

The moment ended

Kyrii sighed.

"Maybe I should do random shots to see if it's working"

Immediately Lavi pulled up behind Kyrii who seemed engaged in the gun.

"Maybe you shouldn't"

"Or maybe…** you should move your hand!**"

She immediately turned around and the mouth of her gun was kissing Lavi's forehead.

Allen made a loud gasp and ran towards Kyrii whose entire attention was on Lavi that she didn't realize Krory and Allen behind her pulling her away. Krory's hand around her waist pulling her away, while Allen was pulling her on her shoulder, yet, Kyrii like stood motionless and steadfast as a stone while the two behind pulled like crazy.

Krory was the first to go restless and fell to ground, but Allen still pulled.

"She's so strong, isn't she tired"

At that moment Kyrii's hold on the gun loosened. She hadn't thought of it, she had been walking for days before she reached the town maybe about 3 or 4 days and not to mention the fact that she was unconscious for unknown time.

"…tired?" she questioned herself her voice so soft it sounded like murmuring.

The pain in her head revived and it sent her falling back ways, back into unconsciousness.

"Huh"

"Allen, you pulled her too hard"

"Eh, I-"

Her head tilted back ways and she released a sigh, her eyes closed and breathing softly.

"Gun girl!" Lavi shouted leaning over looking at her weak body, she was breathing softly.

"I guess she's tired" Lavi added

"We can't take her to normal doctors since she has a special innocence "Allen said

"I think we should bring her to the Dark Order" Krory said

"And-and have gun girl become an exorcist." Lavi questioned

"I'm sure my brother can help her"

"And we're already are on our way back "

"So lets bring her with us"

"Who'll carry her?"

They all looked at Allen who was already holding Kyrii in his hand.

Allen felt a weird aura coming from them and suddenly it seemed as if he was being pulled away from them, no…, they were pulling away from him, and before he knew it they were at the end of the alley, barely visible.

"Guys?"

* * *

"Eeeehhhhh?" Komui said lowering his glasses and staring at Kyrii in Krory's arm.

Kyrii opened her eyes, she was in Krory's arm and he was speaking to someone who was weirdly shouting and gasping

"Let go of me!" Kyrii shouted, jumping out Krory's arm

"Oh Krory, she's awake, now I can start my experi-"

Komui looked around at Krory who was behind a little table hiding

"Krory, she's not that scary, although she wearing a mask she-"

His sentence was cut off by the jingles of a chain. He turned around to face Kyrii who held her gun in her hand.

"Ahhhh, so this is her innocence, how spectacular!"

"Huh"

"Yes yes I see, it doesn't seem like an equip type, could it be a-"

"To hell with you" Kyrii said, a dark aura irrupting from her

She pulled the trigger.

….

"Ughhh! It stopped working again" Kyrii said frustrated hitting the gun on the stairs railing

"Huh"

She released a heavy sigh and walked off

"Well, don't worry your room is on the fourth floor the seventh door second to the main hall coming in from the west!" Komui shouted waving his hand completely unaffected by the fact that she almost killed him

_Who are these people, and how did I reach here, plus, what happened to my innocence, first I missed then no bullets at all? Plus why do I feel like this, my skin feels sticky and I smell awful, oh well._

She was on the third floor but now she was confused, the weird science dude said second door at the main hall coming in from the west. She walked up to a door, must be this one.

She turned the knob and went in the room,

"So much for a new room" she mumbled

It looked like a frequently used room to her, and it was kept in good condition, so why not a place to crash.

There was a closet too tired to look in it; there were some drawers too exhausted to search through them. Although being invited to stay somewhere the first thing to do would be to check out the place, but in her state she just wanted to get rid of her musky blood stained scent and the dampness that crawled all over her skin.

She pulled the knee length boots of her feet and tossed them to the door, she pulled off the jacket and threw it on the ground. She started unbuttoning the buttons of her dress, sighing as she passed every one and two button. As the dress fell to her feet so did the light blue dress. She waked over to the mirror as she unbuttoned the back of her bra. Lastly she held the top of her mask and pulled it upwards slowly and gently avoiding the start of another horrible headache. She pulled the mask of and down went her thulian pink colored hair. It was long curly beautiful pink hair it perfectly went with her glassy baby blue eyes. She pulled down her underwear and walked to the bathroom leaving her bra on the outside knob closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Anou…Komui said judging from how she looked she must have been unconscious for 3 days" Allen said getting up from around the lunch table in the cafeteria.

"And lets not forget her journey" Lenalee added

"And she'd been out for two days since we started our journey the dark order since she fainted" Lavi said

"so roughly it's been almost four days" Lenalee said sadly.

"Maybe she hasn't eaten yet"

"That's okay Allen-Kun we have planned a party for her, she must be In her room"

"You know, now that I think about it, we didn't get her name"

"But hasn't she lost her memory"

" not only that, I asked gramps to come and see her and he says he'll be here in the next 3 days so until then we'll have good Intel on her"

"Well, how about we go for her now..."

"Sure"

They got up leaving the cafeteria where everyone was almost done with the preparations

* * *

Meanwhile

Kanda turned the knob of his room door, he had just returned from a mission in Barcelona, and now he's back, a little relieved but also tired and exhausted from searching the streets of Barcelona for someone who had already died

From he came in and Komui greeted him, he remembered Komui telling him they received a new member for the exorcists and that she was indeed an interesting type, he then asked him to come and celebrate her arrival but Kanda gave his usual,warming and forever always reply: no.

Kanda closed the door behind him and turned around. He immediately fell as he made a step, at first he stumbled over some boots laying in front of the door and then as he looked up shocked to see that his room was covered in female's clothes. He turned and looked to the bathroom door; steam was coming from out the bathroom.

Yet it didn't matter if it was a girl, his privacy was invaded, someone had the audacity to entire his room, that person would be trash, that person would be garbage, that person deserved to be killed! Slaughtered! Murdered! Whether demon or human, punishment must be served. From his side he drew his sword and drew his finger across the edge of the blade.

_This could be a trap, this could be a demon, maybe that beansprout probably missed it with that cursed eyes of his._

he was indeed upset.

* * *

"According to what my brother said she should have been in this room" Lenalee said, her index finger on her chin

"Well what could have happened" Lavi said from out the room walking around the third floor

"Well you can easily get lost in here so maybe she-"

"Hey whose room is this?"

"Huh, oh thats Kanda's room"

"You mean this is Yu's room…I didn't know he took hot baths"

"Wat do you mean"

"Steams coming out the door like crazy…could it be he's actually girly" Lavi teased then he made a gasp "or maybe he's washing that long hair of his, ha ha"

"What if- Gun girls in that room"

"what do you mean"

"all the people on this floor or males except Miranda and she's out on a mission"

"Wait, didn't kanda return today"

"Oh no!"

* * *

Kanda pulled the door open and at that same moment Kyrii stepped through. Their bodies were pressed against one another as they bumped into one another's body. Kyrii who was naked was the first to gasp, she screamed. Kanda immediately directed his stare to her face trying not to look down even though the room was drowned in steam.

"Un- unforgivable!" Kyrii shouted materializing her gun

"You're the one who entered my room" he raised his sword but her gun was already inches from her face

At first he was shocked but then realized how easily he could have taken advantage of her in this state. He immediately took hold of her wrist and spun her around. His sword was now kissing the skin of her bare neck.

Kyrii gave out a silent giggle; she tripped him but unfortunately went down with him slipping in the liquefied steam on the ground. She went on her knees and grabbed hold on the bed grasping on the sheets for balance, while Kanda did the same with one hand pulling on her to keep her from slipping but due to his built he over casted her as he held on to the bed keeping his steadiness.

Suddenly the door opened and Lavi was the first to step through accompanied by Allen, then Lenalee then Krory.

"Gun Girl are you-"

"ehhhhhhhhh!" Allen exclaimed.

They all paused at Kyrii underneath Kanda as he leaned over the naked girl who seemed to be grasping on the sheet tightly. One of Kanda's hands was around her chest his palm over one of her breast.

"ehhhhhhhhhhh" all in unison.

Suddenly a dark shadow over casted Lavi's eyes as he gave a twisted sarcastic smile and spoke,

"yu, I didn't know you were like this,under that cool expression you were this sexual..."

"Huh" Kanda looked down to see the sudden misinterpretation that the others had made. Suddenly his muscles tightened in his state of embarrassment and shame.

He tightened his fist not realizing that he had squeezed his hand over her breast and now caused Kyrii to let out a soft moan, as it came out she instantly placed her hand over her mouth. She slowly got up and turned to Kanda whose clothes were wet and on the ground looking up at the naked girl. His face turned red and he looked away.

"At least, put on som-"

"unforgivable" the words slipped out her lips and once again her gun materialized, it was twice its size before and the trigger was half way pulled a light could be seen from in the gun as it was pointed to Kanda's face

"UNFORGIVABLE?" Kanda exclaimed standing up; a smirk came across his face

Kyrii tilted her head to the side in an oddly fashion

"hehe, testing me eh"

The chains on the gun jingled and you could hear Kanda's voice

"innocence… activate"

* * *

lolz love this chapter

i hope u do too so plz review and tell me whatcha think

thank you


	3. Conave Mirrors, Kyrii and Selence

Ok guys Ghapter three out

plz review

* * *

Chapter 3

Concave Mirror,

Kyrii and Selence

"How?"Kanda asked his head looking out the window a dark aura around him, his face completely over casted by a shadow.

Sadly, Kyrii was totally unaffected by his aura as she too gave off one that was much wilder and intense, the finder outside of the room was shivering and shaking, he gave a 10cm space between him and the door, avoiding going closer or passing the room. Maybe that was because from under the door and between the creases a dark matter crawled out almost like smoke but instead it seemed alive; crawling on the ground and across the wall in a back and forth movement. the finder went pale.

"How did it turn into this" Kanda said again.

"Well"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Innocence… activate"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" all in unison

"Kanda do-"

The trigger was pulled and the sound of the sword hitting a metal was sounded, there was a flash of light and a gash of smoke.

"Kanda" Lenalee shouted struggling to see through the smoke.

"Gun girl!"

After a pull of silence, the smoke subsided and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Un-unbelievable" Allen mumured

"Wow" Krory mumbled

They were now looking at Kanda who had Kyrii in his arms pressing against him, his sword upright ready to run right through her.

"But-but doesn't that mean if he's stabs her, he'll-he'll die too" Allen said in a worried tone.

"That's the only choice he has to make look at Kyrii's hand"

They followed Lenalee's word by looking at Kyrii's hands; her right arm with the gun was between them. The point of the gun piercing in Kanda's stomach.

"You should know" Kyrii said breaking the silence

"My index finger around the trigger is itching to contract"

Kanda smirked

"And if you do… this sword will go right through you"

"Oh really?" Kyrii questioned

"Maybe we should do a Russian roulette "Kyrii suggested in a seducing tone

"All or nothing?" Kanda questioned inquisitively

"Let's see"

"Stop guys there's no way to-"

"One…two…. Three!"

Both the sword and the gun went crashing to the ground. Lenalee walked over to Kyrii who stepped away from Kanda and wrapped a coat around her.

"Who would know that you'd chose nothing" Kyrii said doing the last button of the thigh length jacket

"A good swordsman knows his advantages and disadvantages"

"Hmm"

Kanda turned around to her now that she was finished, his hands still folded across his chest. He stared in her eyes for a while then lowered his gaze down her body. Her scar less thighs, her thin hips and her beautiful pink hair. His gazed was somewhat yet more directed in her glassy baby blue eyes, he stood there almost for 3 minutes analyzing her body and staring in her eyes.

Thats when Kyrii realized his immersive stare. Although his head didn't move and he didn't change the serious expression on his face, she could feel his eyes gazing along her body and even his long stare into her eyes. At the moment she felt weak, _was it one of those feminine feelings, _she thought, she could here heartbeat grew quicker and her cheeks began to burn.

Kanda leaned over to her a good length from her face, there was a gasp in the room from the others, and then, yes and then…

Kanda pushed Kyrii clothes into her hand.

"Get out…" The words came out just like that

He pushed Kyrii out the door along with the others

"Hey! Kanda" Allen shouted but was cut off as he reached the door opening and as he turned around was greeted by the slam of the door in his face.

"Ehhhhhhhh" Allen said raging with anger.

"That guy!"

Allen kicked the door and it went tumbling down and was greeted this time by the barking Kanda that came to his empty door area as the door fell down.

"what the hell was that!"

"wat do you mean what the hell was that?"

"you kicked down my door!"

Dark auras came from both boys as they stood there barking at one another, sometimes Kanda's head going over Allen's while other times, Allen above his while they shouted at each other.

"Oh, there you are" Komui said coming up to them breathless and tired with a buch of papers in his hands.

"Allen, Lena Lee, Krory and Lavi, I'm so sorry to send you out as you came but there has just been a report of weird activity back in Barcelona and we want you to immediately go down there"

"Ehhh, but what about-"

"We'll have to postpone that, you need to get there immediately"

"We understand" Lena-Lee said pulling the others behind her.

"But-but, what about Gun Girl" Lavi said as he turned the corner

Kyrii sighed and as she turned around to head to her correct room.

"Eh…." Komui continued

Kyrii turned around

"I know you just got here but it seems there's also been weird activity in Rubi and we'll need to send you in order to figure it out"

He laughed sarcastically as he scratched the back of his head.

Kyrii was giving off a fire burning aura, both her eyes shining red as they gleamed under her curly pink bang.

"It seems that there's a strong demon around the area so for good experience-"

He clasped his hand creating a clapping sound and the mood around him changed into a pink sunflower background

"- we're sending Kanda with you"

"Eh!" both Kyrii and Kanda said in unison

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"That damn Komui!" Kanda said

Neither of them was talking now, Kanda just sat there with his sword case lying beside him in his exorcist uniform while Kyrii was in the jacket Lenalee gave her and a tight black jeans with high black boots, her pink hair left loose, laying over her shoulder curling at the ends.

"Aren't you going to put on the exorcist uniform" Kanda questioned

"No..."

"Put it on"

"Forget it"

"…"

She released a sigh.

"At least tell me your name"

"Why"

"Cause I want to know"

Kanda sighed, why was she so annoying, first she bathes in his room and then she almost killed him and now she's demanding his name, she was annoying, but not like beansprout

"No" he replied looking away

"Fine" She said rather calmed and easy going, that kind of surprised him, she took it so…easy.

"I'll give you a name…"

He turned around to her

" how about 'kitchen knife' or maybe' Mr. Ponytail' or "

At that moment a vein was popping in his head, he was becoming extremely upset with her disgusting name calling ability.( although those names sounded quite nice and somewhat complimentary lolz)

Suddenly a darkness over casted her eyes and her voice had a sudden darkness in it, a scary aura came over her.

"Judging from wat you did to me today, maybe I should call you…breast brawler"

Kanda became shocked, he went completely wide eyed, yet, he did, after all, do that 'incident'.

He immediately drew his sword and her gun materialized pointing at the tip of the gun

The was a momentary silence

"Yu Kanda" he said with sigh

"…"

"And now you tell me your name" he replied

"…I don't know"

"Should I give you a nick name?" a smirk came over his face

"Sure…I don't mind" her voice became softer and her expression changed into a sad one. She pulled her legs up to her chest as he sat in the couch with her hand still holding the gun pointing it at Kanda

_Even at a moment like this she's still pointing the gun at me,_ Kanda shed his sword back into the case and rested it on the couch, Kyrii on the other hand pointed the gun not realizing that Kanda had put his sword away.

"At least I'll have a name" she mumbled

Kanda heard her and he began looking at her again just like the time she was in his room.

"Don't you know your name?"

"I don't remember anything; I suffered a memory lost five days ago when I awoke before those others found me"

_Yea but you did know how to play Russian roulette_

"What about your gun"

"Huh" she replied locking at the gun dumbly blinking a couple times.

"Isn't that your name on it?"

"Oh... I don't know, when I woke up it was beside so..." she started talking

_and you also learned how to steal after remembering nothing_

"…and then any time I want to use it, it materializes in my hand out of nowhere"

"It's your Innocence, which means it's yours more than likely it's your name"

"You mean, Kyrii is my name"

"…"

She sighed.

The train stopped and the finder knocked on the door, he spoke in a trembling voice.

"We're-we're here"

he was at the door whispering, a dark matter( which is actually one of their auras) jumped on him and he fell to the ground struggling to take the 'not discovered by scientists yet' creature off him that was making the sound of a cat-like animal.

* * *

Kyrii and Kanda were walking along the streets. He walked in font her; his face was stern and serious as he stayed alert for any suspicious person or movement.

He looked behind him at Kyrii, who was walking quite slowly with her briefcase, in one hand, the other holding the elbow of her hand with the briefcase almost like hugging herself, head down with a dark aura mobilizing over her, the people walked pass avoiding coming in a 10cm circumference around her as they passed on the streets beside her

_Creepy he thought_

He turned around after a couple minutes after hearing a thump behind him, he looked to see Kyrii on the ground. The villagers gasped and crowed around her. An inn's man came towards her and called his wife. The man looked up at Kanda

"Are you with her?"

"Huh?...eh"

Kanda gave it a second thought

"No" He turned away and began walking

"Oh, I-i see" the man said doubtful

"K-Kanda" Kyrii mumbled raising her hand towards him, it trembled as she seemed weak and almost breathless.

"Gun-Girl!" he took her up and looked at the inn's man

"Where's the nearest clinic?"

"I'm a inn's man and my wife uses the house as a part time clinic,if you want to go there my wife will show you' but she's-"

"I'll find it" Kanda said and ran off

Just then the inn's man wife came up

"I thought he said he didn't know her"

"b-but, they do make a wonderful couple"

* * *

"Have you forgotten your mission, do not abandon it, you are after all a…"

Kyrii's eyes opened. It was only a stupid dream but with that annoying voice in her head, that also sounded familiar, she was given the chills and twisted under the sheets.

She sat up from in the bed. It had a bed head of twisting irons and quite a height from off the ground. She rubbed her eyes. _Where am I?_ It was obviously night, the place was really dark maybe it was after 11:00, she wondered. She looked across the room, there was a plain wooden table, a small lamp, a sitting Kanda, a side window and a- wait what was a sitting Kanda doing here

"Hey, Breast brawler, what are you doing here?" she asked

She looked at the sitting Kanda with his head down, wait, could it be that he was sleeping. She looked at his body as he sat by the bed in a chair, his shoulder going up and down while his hands were over his chest; he was sleeping. What could have made him so tired? Although sitting up like that sleeping would only bring pain she decide after two long hours what to do

She took hold of his arm and gently pulled him onto the bed since he was so close. He was now on half of the bed, the ability to move Kanda so easily, he must have been really tired. She gently took off his jacket, maybe he'd be hot, and in doing so she got of the bed and through it over the chair. As she looked at him in the bed she wondered, people don't sleep in boots. She unzipped his boots and threw them across the room. What was she doing! She didn't know, her body wasn't acting on her own.

"Yes…continue" she heard that voice in her head again, it was a seducing voice, so enticing

"Yes…I understand" Kyrii replied unaware to her actions.

She looked over to her brief case and took out a handcuff she had taken from the solider the day she'd taken his mask. She climbed unto the bed and unbuttoned his clothes; she pulled the hairclip out his hair and handcuffed his right arm to the railing. She sighed heavily.

"It's okay you've with stand your will this far, I'll take over for now" the weird voice said

Kyrii fell on top of Kanda, totally unconscious.

* * *

Kanda opened his eyes; the light was coming in through the window and shinning on the bed.

"how- how did I reach on the bed" he looked around the room, He knew he was watching Kyrii sleep and then he fell asleep but, when did he reach on the bed. He was now pissed, he soon realized most of his clothes had been removed and his long blue hair laid on the bed all over the sheet, but the most upsetting, great problem, very upsetting and unbelievable was the fact that he had been hand cuffed to the bed.

There was a sudden ruffle underneath the sheets. He felt a hand stroll up his chest. It went along his neckline over his chin and to his lips. The index finger caressed his bottom lip, and then from under the sheets came a girl following her finger with her lips then at the destination; his lip,she spoke

"good morning…" she leaned over further," Yu-Kun" and with those words she kissed him. She stayed there almost 3 minutes kissing the shocked Kanda who laid still on the bed.

She rose up and sat on top of him.

She had long black hair and wore a thin stream-line dress, but one of the things that seemed so familiar, was her glassy blue eyes.

"Yu-kun, you should know me…I'm Selence…" she gave a giggle

"…Kyrii's split personality, Brawler"

* * *

lolz umm can you plz plz review i really wanna know whatcha think

or maybe i went too far, oh damn it anywayz plz review

Universal Sweetheart


	4. Kyrii vs Selence

Okay so here is chapter 4 please review

its kinda long...i think^^

but please tell me whatcha think

* * *

Chapter 4

Selence vs. Kyrii

Selence smiled and brushed back the strandy black side bang behind her ears.

"Of course she hasn't spoken of me"

She said. She had a high pitched girly voice as she continued talking. She began ranting about the difference between her and Kyrii while on top of him so in no time her voice began to annoy Kanda.

"You see, Kyrii s very different from me, she barely talks and she's so creepy and when it comes to killing, she shoots so carelessly, she doesn't care about the people she kills, she **only** obtains pleasure! She's-she's like an automatic detonator, so weird and have you notice….." she continued ranting.

Kanda could barely stand her. He got fed up of the blabbering girl on top of him, who spoke in and out of season who didn't seem to recognize, he wasn't her every day average boy she'd buck up on.

She got off him and stood up beside the bed, her back turned to him while she continued

"You see, unlike Kyrii who is dark and emo, I'm more of an average girl who enjoys life and having fun", she toyed with one of the strands in her hair, "I'm more jovial, and have **way** more intelligence, she'ld probalbly kill you while you were sleeping! But I, on the other hand, wisely hand cuffed you to the bed so you can never esca-"

Kanda walked pass her heading for the drawer

"Ehhh, how did-"

She looked behind him to see the bed railing being pulled on the floor making a scraping sound.

He stopped at the dresser and looking at the handcuff, as if he hadn't realize the bed head being drawn on the ground behind him that was attached to his hand.

She stared at him wondering what he'd do next; he slowly raised his hand towards to the other._ Is he going to beg, beg for the keys, or cry in sorrow hoping for me to pity him, of course only because I'm soft hearted I'd say yes to him, __**just **__this once_, she bragged in her mind

Then suddenly, breaking the moment, Kanda, simply held the chain and broke it sending the handcuff to crack and fall off completely landing on the ground in a metal crash. It was if it turned to dust

She instantly became pale, totally white as a feeling of regret came over her.

"What-what are you"

Kanda took up his shirt and started buttoning it up, Selence walked over to the boy who was perfectly ignoring her, blocking her existence, as if she never was in the room with him, just a couple feets away. She felt, as she went closer to him, as if she was being repelled. As she was ready to open her mouth, Kanda shot her a stare almost strong enough to completely turn her to stone.

He walked to the door, opened it and paused "I'm leaving"

_Whoa… aren't u gonna talk about what just happened or want to know more about…_

Her thoughts were cut off by the slam of the door.

Kanda and the finder were in the streets walking along the village road searching for someone who would have a link to the whereabouts of the weird monsters showing up and cycles in which it fell under. Selence who trailed behind them in the exorcist uniform was slower and whining almost every 3 minutes that alternatively past. The sleeves where longer than her arms since it was made to fit Kyrii, but the uniform was the exact as Miranda's except, it had on the waist bullet holders in a gaged belt that swung slantly around her waist ending at her thighs.

"When are we gonna stop walking" she wined again for the Forty seventh time

"We've been walking so far and so long" They were still on the avenue they just come out from where the inn was, barely 10 minutes past.

"…"

"Hey answer me!"

Kanda kept on walking. So did the finder who seemed confused

"Where's Master Kyrii?" Kanda simply ignored him.

"Meanie" she mumbled under her breath to herself, but Kanda had heard and ignored her.

"Or should I call you by what Kyrii nick named you" she suggested, an evil smile came across her face.

" What is it" he said turning around, irritated and annoyed while a dark aura danced around him, giving in since he definitely refused to have the 14 year old looking girl call him THAT on the road while people were passing by.

"Anou…can we go in their" she pointed at the nearby restaurant.

"It seems like the perfect place to-"

Kanda's mind ran on,_ this is the best place to dump her while I carry out this mission_

"It's not like I want to be dumped off somewhere I just think it will give you time to gather information without having me tagging along"

_In other words, your aware that I'm gonna say yes, because I'm actually, dumping you off somewhere._

"Fine"

They went into the store and Selence was the first to sit down

"Well I wonder what I'll eat, maybe we should"

She turned to Kanda to see him walking off outside on his own along with the finder who kept turning back around giving glances at Selence.

She sighed

"Can you hear me?"

"Huh" Selence looked around but there was no one there

"Wait…Kyrii?"

"No"

Then, then, you're….Sade- sama"

"Yes, yes I am"

"I didn't know you've awoken master"

"No need for formalities my dear Selence"

"But master"

"No need"

Selence immediately shut up and there was a pause between the telepathic conversations

"Are you the first to recover Selence?"

"No Kyrii was"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes, I was falling from the sky…it seemed…it seemed as if I was heading for a village"

"That's the same memory I can recall, is Kyrii's the same"

"Well… I don't know"

There was another pause that pulled on for what almost seemed like an hour

"I am very happy to know that both of you are okay"

"Yes, we are even more content to know our master is fine too"

Sade giggled.

"It's a long time since I haven't spoken to you and you've answered me so freely"

"Oh…I'm sorry master-"

"No it's ok...it makes me know…the real you"

"The real me?"

"Yes, after all, remember you aren't human"

"Y-yes"

"You're neither a demon"

"Yes master, I am forever and will always be"

"My power"

A waiter came and placed her order on the table

"How long since I have eaten" Selence said staring at the food, her mouth suddenly became watery as she stared at the apple pie that sat there on the plate covered in thick apply sauce with a fresh strawberry sitting on the top as steam eroded from the food sending the scent of apple pie into Selence's nose.

"Yum!" The people behind her turned around to the teenage girl with a bib around her neck, her hands in the air clenching to the knife and fork as she swayed from side to side humming to herself loudly before digging into her just served pastry.

Sade giggled, "You know, how about you enjoy yourself a little"

"Huh" Selence said pausing from her swaying tree impersonation accompanied by the ridiculous humming sounds.

"Yes... you must want to know what the world is like, so why don't you...stay a little longer in that form and I'll just stay in your sub consciousness"

_Master, why do I feel your just lazy and don't want to come out_

"So I hope you enjoy your time and get trampled by Kyrii…"

"Ehhh!"

How could Selence forget, she was extremely scared of Kyrii, the automatic detonator, who seemed to hate Selence, her eternal Bonding partner, who she threatened almost three times daily of how she'd kill her. Kyrii was extremely scary to Selence.

"Speaking of her…she should be awake any time now"

"Huh, oh yea, I knocked her out yesterday"

"Well don't you have threats to look forward to?"

"Why did I do it" Selence moaned regretfully

"All that aside, can you sense Everlan"

"Everlan! OMG" Selence had forgotten everything about Everlan, how could she, he was the bond between Kyrii and Selence, Sade's standby, not like Kyrii, her right hand knight, or Selence; her faithful left hand but instead he was her pet, a main part of Sade's power, what kept Kyrii and Selence alive._ He doesn't serve much purpose though…_, Selence thought to herself, he was only in charge of Sade's personal army that Kyrii would wipe out regularly as her daily warm up and that Selence, usually, would have to make over, leaving Everlan in tears at his just born- well, 'created', demons.

"I think he must have set camp and awaited our arrival as soon as one of us woke up"

"But he would have used the telepathic link" Selence replied wondering.

"Unless..."

"Unless he sent it but Kyrii totally ignored"

"Must be"

"But it could have been you too, with the first telepathic conversation though; you'd pass out since it wasn't kept"

"That's the point" Selence mumbled under her voice" Kyrii passed out so she got the message!"

Sade sighed, Kyrii was such a bother, she saw Everlan as useless and threatened Selence repeatedly but only for Sade, she gave respect.

_Maybe I shouldn't have given them conscience and personality_

"Master please doesn't think we're all like that" Selence said almost like reading Sade's mind.

"That's okay I must go now" Sade said and the telepathic conversation was cut off.

Selence started digging into her slice of apple pie, Kyrii got the location to where Everlan was but now that Kyrii hasn't opened her telepathic communication link (the link that allows Sade, Selence, Everlan and Kyrii to talk to one another) she doesn't know whether she's awake or still asleep.

"Kyrii-sama you dummy "She mumbled with a full mouth.

"Without Everlan how are going to connect to release master" she said sticking the fork into her last piece of pie.

Just then the door of the shop opened and Kanda rushed in, storming towards her table looking pissed and upset

"Hey, you took too long I was starting to wonder-" Selence's sentence was cut off when Kanda pulled her by the hood of her uniform out the store

"Hey! I had one piece left!" She shouted as Kanda pulled her out the café her feet drawing on the ground as her hands flailed around in the air trying to reach for the pie.

He let go of her uniform and she almost fell backwards onto the ground, luckily she had regained her balance early enough so she didn't went crashing on the ground landing on her buttocks.

"Hey! I almost fell"

"We're leaving"

"To where"

_Dam she's annoying, if she's Kyrii split personality she could adapt some serious qualities of Kyrii_

"We found out that there's a huge amount of retched demons at a church"

He looked at the girl who blinked dumbly at him. He decided to continue.

"It turns out that the pastor there who helps in the funeral persuades the ones who have lost ones to call upon their family members that have passed on"

She continued to stare at him.

_I wonder if she heard or understands what I'm saying; maybe she isn't any help after all._

"It looks like I'll have to-"

"How dare you"

He looked down on the girl who was merely half his size, a dark aura encircled her. A huge silver gun, with a broken off chain on the end materialized in her hands, it had, written on the side _'Selence'_ in italic, and It was now pointing at kanda who was reaching for his sword, her hand was already half way on the trigger

_I take that back. Maybe she did inherit some of Kyrii's personality._

"How dare you call my beloved experiments retched"

"Experiments?"

The gun suddenly disappeared in thin air and she pulled on the finder's clothes and on Kanda's long swaying ponytail.

"Come on" she said in a happy tone

"Let's go get those demons-"

Of Corse pulling the finder was one thing but the fact of pulling Kanda (especially by his ponytail) was another.

He immediately slapped away her hand

"I can walk"

He walked passed her and towards the direction of the church on the hill

* * *

Kanda was the first to push open the door, in the middle of a service that was going on.

The entire congregation looked around including the pastor who was reading on the podium who looked up from under his long black bang and fixed his glasses on the tip of his nose.

"May I help you?"

_Dam it, _He thought_, I can't do something in a place like this with humans all around-_

"Yes, yes you can"

Selence said walking proudly from behind the finder and Kanda; she was now in a black mini-skirt that met her thigh length stockings with buckled platform boots and her gun in a strap around her waist. She wore a dark brown shirt that showed the lower part of her tummy and a close fitted long lab coat that neatly outlined her shape.

"When did you"

"It's my fighting clothes" she whispered as she passed him and into the opening of the church between the two rows.

"May all the Demons show yourselves" she said in a commanding tone

"I would like to…_expand my collection "she teased_

_Creepy, how creepy._

There was a gasp from the congregation but you had others who stood instead and walked out of their rows. The pastor ran off before anyone got a chance to see and immediately Selence turned to Kanda

"Do your job, and leave one behind, I'd like to keep one for…souvenir"

She said to Kanda, gesturing to the men that were now transforming into demons.

A few of the people got up and started screaming, running out of the church.

Kanda drew his sword" don't tell me what to do!" and with that he ran off after the demons that were now attacking them while the finder set up lights capturing some of the demons. "You already are" Selence said answering the question long after he ran off, she looked at her gun.

"I never liked shooting; I rather stay and create demons than that automatic living breathing detonator (which was obviously Kyrii)"

She turned around but her attention was drifted to a little girl who stood there crying.

Selence walked over to her and stooped down_, which careless parent would leave a child behind?_

"Are you ok" Selence asked as she patted the blonde little girl on her head.

The little girl was busy wiping her eyes sniffling and trying to speak, all Selence could do was feel pity for the girl, rubbing her head and Pampering her while the child wiped away her crocodile tears, but suddenly the wailing turned into laughing.

**Meanwhile**

This was unbelievable, no matter how many demons he slayed more just came up over and over again, people were still running around and the entire church roof was gone ( due to kanda of course). He gritted his teeth. There was too many, all of them were level ones but the amount was ridiculous.

Suddenly he heard a scream and looked behind him to see that Selence was on the ground

"You- you tricked me!" she screamed at the girl that was now transforming into a demon.

"Time to die, now you'll be **my** souvenir" she said with a smile. She aimed directly at Selence whose hand was shaking with the gun

"This is bad, really bad" she shrieked under her heavy breathing.

But as Kanda was ready to go, a woman and a man ran towards him and took hold of both his hands.

"Let's go"

"She can't be helped"

"We have to get away from here now"

He was being pulled by more people around the scene as Selence was now being cornered by more demons.

He wanted to slay his way out, but they were humans, and if he did, would he make it in time...no.

Selence was going to die, which meant Kyrii would die too.

"I'm- I'm going to die" she mumbled as the little girl released a bullet heading straight for her. She couldn't summon her master, not without Everlan, and Everlan wasn't here…so

"Kyrii-samaaaaaa!" Her voiced echoed through the church

Then suddenly, around her, what seemed like pink flames enthralled around her and went high up in the air, higher than the height of the church almost 50 feet.

The crowd paused and a few of the demons were caught in the explosion.

"Bitches like you…ARE THE WORST"

Kanda knew that voice. Kyrii.

The flames disappeared leaving Kyrii holding a gun. Smoke was drifting over the ground and what seemed like a high tension around her that sent her hair flowing upwards as if she was standing on top of a ventilator, but no, that was just the mere presence that came along with the pissed and agitated Kyrii who held her gun in the girl's face.

The tension around her disappeared leaving her long pink hair flowing loose behind her as she stood in her exorcist uniform, (which I must admit fitted her perfectly), with the chain of her gun jingling.

BANG

The gun went off and the little girl was sent in the wall before she exploded.

Kyrii looked up at the Demons

"So the little ass couldn't finish the job, not even the power to kill any of them, pfft, worthless?"

The crowd of people stood there looking at the pink haired girl walking, her platform heels clattering on the ground. She made a sudden stop and then pointed her gun in a stance that seemed quite stern yet as she stood there she looked strangely seductive, her thin waist and average thighs and unlike Selence's chest that was a little flat was more bustful and sexier compared to the short annoying brat. Some of the towns men that stood there beside Kanda began drooling and ogling at Kyrii.

"Well she might have been soft, but now, GATHER UP YOUR PITYFURL DISGUSTING SOULS AND YOU WORTHLESS EXISTANCE!"

She reloaded her gun

"Haven't you heard boys? Momma's home"

And with that she dashed into the air and began shooting.

The sky was filled with smoke as Kyrii shot the demons one by one, laughing and smiling drawing the living pleasure out of defeat the akuma as she dashed from one to another, standing on them while shooting the others that crowed around her.

She laughed and laughed and as the crowd stood watching from the church you could hear them mumble

"Incredible"

"Unbelievable"

"What is she?"

Kanda stood in awe as he watched Kyrii kill the demons as if she did it as a simple daily warm up session, which she actually did.

The sky was dark and a lot of smoke filled the air. All those demons, all of them, she- she defeated them, so easily.

Suddenly he saw Kyrii jump of the last akuma, and as she fell, pointed her guns upwards making a direct hit from the gun to the demon sending the bullet right through him causing the last explosion. She was now plummeting more than 200ft through the air, the finder stepped out the crowd and so did Kanda. Falling from that height, what should they do, catch her?

Kyrii landed on both legs the entire ground shake and what seemed like a sonic wave from where she landed went out on everyone sending few of the people into the battered church walls and others holding on to the chairs including the finder, but Kanda quickly, using his sword, sent it into the ground to prevent him from being blown away.

The smoke cleared and they saw Kyrii stepping out from a HUGE hole in the ground, almost as if an asteroid had landed in the church grounds.

She walked over to Kanda, her hips swinging from side to side as she stopped at him and stooped.

There was a pause as he looked up staring into her baby blue her eyes, but there was no difference, his light grey eyes, his loose blowing black hair compared to Kyrii, he was nothing

They stayed there sharing glances for what seemed like an hour, until, Kyrii lifted her hand to his bang, ruffled it, then gripped it and slammed Kanda's face down into the ground.

"You Idiot! Look how many bodies are lying on the floor!"

Kanda struggled under the force of her hand as his face was being crushed into the ground, and eventually got out.

"I protected half of the people**, which** were the ones you sent into the walls!" He said getting up along with her while protesting pointing in her face

She looked over at the group of people tending to their wounds they got when she landed, sending them into the wall.

She tilted her head to the side "Hmph"

He dusted of his clothes and fixed back his hair into a ponytail.

"Anyways-"

Kanda was sent into the wall by Kyrii which was also followed by a gunshot.

Kanda looked down he wasn't bleeding .He looked we're Kyrii was pointing her Gun. A transformed level 2 pastor stood there with half his face blown off by the bullet.

_She changed bullets?_

The pastor then exploded and Kyrii turned to Kanda who fell to the ground coughing up blood. The impact was pretty hard.

She went over to him and pulled him up. Resting both his hands on her shoulder so they could face one anther

"I didn't see him but the moment I heard him I had to push you out the way"

Kanda was still coughing

"I-I'm-"

He looked up

She stopped

"Continue"

"Umm"

"…"

"…"

They exchanged stares for a moment

"I didn't mean it intentionally-" she eventually said

Not what he wanted but he was satisfied, he turned around

"…Brawler" she ended.

He paused, his eyebrow twitching as she said those last words

She walked passed him and headed out the where-the-doors-were-supposed-to-be area and started to walk down the hill holding the chain of her gun swinging it as Kanda and the finder stared at her.

* * *

i Hope you liked this Chapter please review, plus

Kyrii-Sade's Right hand Knight

Selence-Sad's faithful left hand

Everlan- Sade's pet also the bod that connects Kryii and Selence

If you rember both Kyrii and Selence gun have chains attached to them and without that chain the can't connect as Sade's weapon to allow sade to be fully awake


	5. The Misperception,

I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter

plz review

* * *

Chapter 5

The Misperception

Too much Coincidence, is causing these Incidents

"Oh this is a case just like the one Lenalee and Allen had" Komui said as he read the report that the finder just handed him.

Kanda stood in the directors Paper-flooded room while Kyrii sat on the chair, upside down, toying with her hair while the rest of it was spread out on the floor. She was still in her exorcist uniform and her gun was de materialized.

_I'm hungry,_ she thought to herself. She sat up and headed for the door

"Oh yes" Komui said to Kyrii as she was halfway stopping in midair.

"You have no family am I right"

"Yes"

"Then you're an orphan" He said in a sad tone while puppy eyes ready to erupt in tears

"…"

His expression suddenly changed

"As an exorcist you're a part of our family! As a matter of fact you can call me your big brother just like Lenalee, you too will be sisters" He said clasping his hands together, The background behind him suddenly changed, it became a field of daisy and wild floors and Komui began throwing them in the air as he twirled and twirled, but in Kyrii's view, he looked like a mad man spinning around doing an African jankonu dance usually done in a wake or a sacrificial service.

_Weirdo_

"I need to see your equipped innocence" He continued changing his tone as he fixed his glasses he now looked like a mad scientist out for something evil

Kanda who wasn't paying attention shrugged when he heard Komui words, not the complete sentence, but 'see' and 'your equip innocence' part.

He quickly walked over to Kyrii who was blinking dumbly at Komui and pushed her out the door and shut it with a slam. You could hear Komui whining in the room while the Finder tried to calm him down

"Umm…I can walk you know, plus, he only wanted to see the gun" she said turning around to Kanda who stood there with his eye brow twitching like crazy

_That man, he even insists on doing his 'experimenting' on girls, although its Kyrii, he might become the experiment instead_

"Hello! Are you listening to me?"

"What"

"I was telling you-" she continued but Kanda immediately turned around and walked off with a sigh, ignoring whatever she had to say or needed to say to him

"YOU!"

Kyrii ran and kicked him through midair sending the helpless Kanda (since he refused to fight girls) in the wall, he got up and they began barking at each other.

"I don't need you to listen to me anyway!"

"Fine!" He said turning around ready to walk off

"Stupid brawler"

His eyebrow twitched, he turned around

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, so now you listen to what I say, well I don't need anything from you either-"

There was a slight rumble.

They both stood interrupted by the silent noise that came from somewhere

Grrrrr

It happened again, this time it was even louder.

_Grrrrr_

Kanda looked at Kyrii who stood there shocked at what the sound was, Kanda looked down at her stomach and she caught his gaze.

_Grrrr_

Yep, it was her tummy, the little gun girl was hungry

"Is that your-"

"Ekkk" She stooped down faster than anything clutching on to her stomach in a crouching position.

Kanda turned around and cuffed his hand over his mouth

_Chuckle Chuckle_

"Don't laugh!" she said as her cheeks became redder than ever, her baby blue eyes glistening and she crouched

_How embarrassing_

"Can you..."

"Fine" he mumbled from under his laughter.

She walked behind him feeling totally embarrassed at what had just happened as they made their way down to the cafeteria. Now that she was hungry she felt so weak and so defenseless as she walked behind him hoping that she won't collapse any minute now, of course Selence had eaten but not her, it's not like they shared the same body, well…, no- it's not.

_Curse the digestive system, damn it, who needs it_? She moaned, well the truth is we all need it, we need digested food for respiration, we need food to build the system to reproduce and we needed the nutrients from food for the circulatory system_, well maybe it's not damned after all…_

Kanda pushed open the doors of the cafeteria and immediately there was a loud uproar

"WELCOME HOME!" the entire members of the Dark Order shouted

Firstly, the poor defenseless Kyrii was shocked until she hugged Kanda for safety digging her face in his chest. Secondly Kanda was surprised too, and immediately pissed but then all that changed when he felt Kyrii hugged him, trembling as her face was in his chest. He was now, truly surprised.

She turned her face to side looking at everyone as they stood there in epic shock as she still hugged Kanda, her head still on his chest.

(Everyone else in the cafeteria) "…"

(Kanda and Kyrii) "…."

"…."

"…."

They silence dragged on, Kyrii and kanda and the crowd exchanged stares. The crowd stood there with blank faces and glasses and Party horns in their hands while in Kyrii's was around Kanda and her face in his chest and Kanda, on the other hand, motionless still shocked at what was happening.

The crowd finally broke the silence in unison, "ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all went pale as they turned into Chibi from

"Anou" Kyrii didn't know what to say.

"Brawler…"She mumbled under her breath, holding him tighter for better comfort , it came out so soft and affectionate that once again they crowd gasped "ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She stuffed her face back into kanda's chest; the helpless Kanda could do nothing but stood there with shock crawling all over him

"No no no no no no no!" Komui shouted as he ran between them splitting Kanda form Kyrii sending Kanda crashing on the ground while he held Kyrii in his hands.

"Hands off!" he shouted while he turned to Kyrii

"are you okay" he said looking at her hand, then her neck, then her shoulder , then her side, then her face, he completed his physical check up on Kyrii less than a minute as she stood the freaked out and blinking dumbly at Kanda who simply got up and just walked to a table to begin eating.

"Ahh" Komui said in relief as he sighed that his newly found sister was ok. Allen, Lavi and Krory walked up to Kyrii as she stood there dumbstruck and very hungry.

"Hi I didn't get to tell you my name, I'm Allen"

"And you can call me Lavi" Lavi commented holding Kyrii's hand longer than a normal hand shake would last. Only to turn around to be greeted by an aura that was coming off Komui whose face was over casted by a dark shadow

"…." Lavi slowly pulled away

"I'm….I'm" Krory said remembering his horrible moments with Kyrii

"This is Krory, but at the moment he's kinda scared since you lashed out on him twice"

"I see"

"We're your friends from now on, you can call us your family"

Kyrii Chuckled

"Family?"

They all looked back at her surprised, her Personality suddenly changed, as if she became, darker.

"I don't believe in foolish things like that" she said walking away, Lavi got upset and tightened his fist but Allen simply turned to him and smiled

"She's new, and we don't know where she's coming from, its best we just allow her to try and fit in for now" he looked over at Kyrii who went around an empty table and began eating"

"I'm sure she'll fit in" he finished

Kanda didn't reach his room until around 10 in the night; he was in the Library reading on personal behavior. Kyrii had switched from Kyrii to Selence and the n Selence back to Kyrii, yes, split personality is known, but, different appearance and the ability to change how you look, something wasn't right, something was different.

A next thing that bothered him was what Selence had said

"How dare you call my beloved experiments retched"

_Experiments?_

And then again there was Kyrii; she was unbelievable strong, with a ridiculous amount of power… what was going on.

_What's happening to me, I don't have time to be thinking about them. He undid his ponytail as he walked up to the door._

He pushed open his room door.

"What the"

Kyrii lay in his bed, she was fast asleep, totally exhausted, fight demons and having a party (which all she did was sit down and eat almost as much as Allen did at the party), she must have been tired.

But…WHY IS SHE IN MY ROOM!

He walked over to Kyrii who was sleeping so soundly on his bed. She wore white Yukata that loosely fitted her and was tied bellow her bosom at her upper stomach with a pink obi. He lifted her up (wedding style) and carried her out the room. As he walked with her he could hear her mumble

"Brwewrlier"

_What the hell?_

"…Brawler..."

His eyebrow twitched

_When will she stop calling me that_ but yet she was in her sleep calling him,_ what are you dreaming about?_

He looked down at her as he walked along the corridor, both her hands swaying and the pink hair too, as he carried her all the way to her room.

Her head tilted back as he laid her in the bed.

_Heavy sleeper,_ he thought

But then as he laid her down and her head tilted back, the Yukata opened a bit giving him a full view of her chest exposing only her cleavage area.

Shocked, he lost his balanced as he was putting her to lie down, and went crashing on the bed on top of her.

Kanda opened his eyes to see Kyrii still asleep. His face was in the cup of her neck, he lifted up his head only to come nose to nose with the sleeping Kyrii.

He could feel the heat of her breath as it kissed his face. She was beautiful indeed. She laid there with her eyes closed and you couldn't help but admire her long beautiful lashes. She had a slender nose and neatly outlined lips, whether at the kiss of the night or an hallucination , he lip glistened as if it had on lip gloss, neatly placed along each corner. His fingers were tangled in her hair, her light-pink hair.

_Kyrii_

Although he meant to say it in his mind the words slipped out instead. He pulled back a little and few strands of his black hair; fell over his shoulder and onto Kyrii's chest. The hair tickled her and for the first time he'd seen it, she giggled.

She giggled softly and how cuter she became as _those_ lips form a smile. He looked down only to realize that he wasn't on top of her but between her.

His was between her legs as he looked down at her. Her short thigh length Yukata had a slit on the side and through that her right leg was up with his hand gripping on her thigh.

_Again?_

He brought his gaze back up to Kyrii whose chest was almost completely exposed giving a wider view but more over to the left giving a half view of her left breast.( To readers- NO her nipples weren't showing and NO she wasn't wearing a bra! And people plz remember she has nothing yet, so Lenalee lent her a very short Yukata and the Obi was loosely tied!)

Kanda's heart began racing as he looked down at Kyrii.

_Thump thump thump_

_Not in this position, not right now, not here, why again?_

But he couldn't help but look, her smooth skin, the heat than ran through them as their bodies were pressed against each other; it was, just simply, unavoidable.

He leant over a gently kissed her chest, and then lower, then lower, he was now kissing her cleavage. With every kiss he could feel the tension rise within him, the heat that seemed to burn in every kiss he planted on her chest. Even as gently as he kissed her, Kyrii moaned silently under her breath as she slept.

He tried to fight back rising up a little to prevent himself from kissing her again. His cheeks were burning red and the moment went by silently- until, he heard a little whisper.

He turned his head slowly to right to look where he left the door open, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Krory, standing in Chibi form, pale and motionless.

".."

"…."

"…"

Who was going to break the silence?

"Monster"

"Rapist"

"Criminal"

"The worst"

The entire frame of Kanda broke as they said those words.

"Kanda how could you-"

Allen's sentence was immediately cut off by the sword sent flying that he blocked by ducking.

He went to the door and shut it. He slid down the door and sat at the bottom

"Don't be foolish, it's not what you think"

"Then what is it" Lavi replied in a calm tone as he leaned backways against the door. Lenalee stood listening while Krory helped Allen get up.

"I just lost it, for a while…"

Lavi chuckled

He fell backways onto the floor by Kanda who immmediatly opened the door as soon as he heard Lavi laughed.

"Hey" Lavi said getting up rubbing the back of his head.

"How long where you there"

"Huh"

"At the door" Kanda replied demandingly

"Well…Lenalee was coming to tell Kyrii that the Yukata was big so she should fix the obi properly"

They both looked around at Kyrii and the bed with her half exposed chest. They immediately looked away, both with red cheeks. Lenalee went in to fix it.

"We were on the corridor and when we say her decided to follow her here" he continued.

"We saw that her door was opened and when we came…"

A dark shadow was over Lavi's face and he had a devilish grin on his face

"…you were on top of her staring"

Kanda immediately froze and turned around and began walking

"This isn't like you" Lavi called out, but he was only answered by the slam of Kanda's room door.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"What do you mean he's dead?" A tall fierce looking man said. He had long spikey silver hair and was clothed in a silver armor.

"We-we sent him to Kyrii-"

"Ekkk" the man immediately turned aside in a crouching position as he jumped into a Chibi form crying.

"Kyrii-sama must have killed him, that pink haired demon!"

He got up in triumph as his background changed.

He was on the edge of a cliff at a wide ocean and there was a huge splash behind him.

"I will defeat you Kyrii-sama-" the background disappeared, "as soon as I find Selence-sama and have her make me new Demons" he pouted

"Ma-master" one of the demons said as a sweat drop fell at the back of his head as he knelt in honor to his helpless master.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoy this chapter

and i really really hope it wasn't boring

please review


	6. Mystery from Both Ends

hey guys i really hope you enjoy this chapter

please review

* * *

Chapter 6

Mystery

Kyrii started down the stairs, remembering where Kanda had leaded her, heading for the cafeteria. She was firstly greeted by stares given off by almost all the people who were looking at her, but gladly, their eyes nicely retreated back into their sockets the moment she materialized her gun and spun it, holding the edge of the chain.

"What's for breakfast goldilocks" she said at the window to Jeryy while she was staring the opposite direction glaring at the walls and the people eating. She was feeling kind of dizzy, a little shaky on the inside.

He turned around, "ah…..well aren't you a beauty, I'll be sure to wrap up something nice for you"

After 5 minutes passed Kyrii was finished eating a bowl of cornflakes, some bread and butter and cream cake with thick whip cream accompanied by a nice cup of just brewed coffee.

She rested the cup on the table. She began tangling with one of the loose stands of hair that was left dangling along with her bang from her hair braided to the side hanging down with a baby blue ribbon neatly at the end that matched her eyes. She sat in a black dress and her usual knee length platform boots. She was interrupted by Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory who came and sat in front of her.

"Good Morning Kyrii I hope your enjoying your stay so far "Lenalee said with a warm smile

"Say Kyrii" Lavi said an evil look dashing across his face

"Last night while you were sleeping you didn't feel anything strange around you?" He said rather loudly. This caught Kanda's ears who was passing by and caught him in midair as he walked by the table with his tray of food in his hands

"Aumm, now that you mention it, I fell asleep in the wrong room, how did I end up in mines?" Kanda continued walking pretending he didn't hear that but Lavi continued louder

"Yuu!"

He ignored him

"Yuu!" he repeated waving his hand endlessly to the boy who payed him no attention. Lavi pouted…then he turned to Lenalee and she looked up to Kanda who was still walking.

"Kanada!"

"Kanda!" he turned around the second time when she called him.

Like a zombie he marched up to the table and sat not too far from Kyrii (since Lavi, Lenalee, Allen and Krory purposely occupied the other half of the table).

"What do you want-" he turned around to see Kyrii at his neck sniffing him.

"What are you doing?"

"Your scent"

He looked at her blankly almost dumbfounded

"This morning when I woke up, it was all over me"

And that's when, like rain falling in a hurricane, sweat began running down his face. He turned away, waiting for the pieces to fall into place.

"Maybe, I'm just crazy"

She got up and walked pass Kanda

"You're not crazy" Lavi said causing her to stop at the edge of the table.

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is" He left his sentence uncompleted by the evil stare that Kanda was giving him from across the table.

Just then timcampy came to her.

"Timcampy where were you? "Allen asked but Timcampy simply flied pass him and sat on the table facing Kyrii and a Holographic screen came up showing what happened last night from the moment Kanda opened the door to see Kybrii in his room sleeping.

".."

Kyrii turned around, a dark shadow over her face, she materialized her gun, the point in kanda's face as he sat there looking at her.

"…Unforgivable Brawler…" she fired but to Kanda's luck he managed to dodge, she fired endless times over and over again sending bullets into the walls of the cafeteria and Kanda on the other hand who had to use his sword, protected or dodged while Kyrii fired at him aimlessly.

"Whoa, who knew she would be that upset" Lavi said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

The gun turned to him, in the direction of Allen, Lenalee and Krory who stood there as pale as a ghost.

"We-we-we too" Krory mumbled

"You were there weren't you?"

"Well"

"No"

"You must have mistaken us for some other people"

A sweat drop fell along the side of Kyrii's face

"I'm sure I saw you in that-"

"You were mistaken"

"It wasn't us"

"But" Kyrii mumbled

Suddenly the group of four seemed to be pulling away slower and slower. In no time they were out of the cafeteria.

Kyrii's gun de materialized and she held down her head in obvious defeat.

_It was them!_ She felt pissed, plus, all the gun shooting and rampaging and noise wasn't making her coming headache any better.

She heard a couple footsteps pass her and she looked up to see Kanda walking pass her.

"You!" she said, anger raging up within her. He turns towards her

"It won't happen again" and with that he walked off.

Kyrii was puzzled, she wasn't sure if she should have been glad or hurt. She was happy since she wouldn't have to end up having anyone kiss her chest while she was sleeping, yet, a part of her felt hurt, as if she'd just been crushed.

_Arghh wat am I thinking, I don't like him._

**Later on in the day**

Kyrii was in her room rampaging through her little suitcase (which barely had anything) and bucked up on a photo, it was Marian Cross, where had she seen this.

…

_It was in the Hall! Plus these twerps must know something about him_

She stared at the picture inquisitively admiring the man. His long red hair, his blue eyes, his-

There was a knock on the door. Lenalee came in with a smile on her face.

"Hi"

"What"

Lenalee froze

_Maybe she isn't the conversation type_

"Would you like to follow me into town, I'm going on a little shopping and I thought it would be nice if you came along"

Kyrii's eyebrow twitched,_ why should I go anywhere with you, Ughhh I don't have time for this_

"Listen, I don't know-"

"It's a really nice place, all the exorcists usually go there" Lenalee said cutting in her sentence while sitting on the edge of her bed, she turned to Kyrii with a smile on her face.

"Plus, there's a little talk I want to have with you"

"Eh"

Kyrii didn't know what she was up to, but now they were walking the streets of some reasonable shopping stores, entering almost every store and coming out with more and more bags.

"Let's go in that one Kyrii-sama"

_Kyrii-sama?_

After entering the store and resting the bags on a nearby couch. Lenalee took hold of Kyrii's hand and pulled her with much effort while she walked over to the changing room. She dragged Kyrii, whose body went flying through the air like a floating debris and when it had finally stopped she landed in a changing room.

"I want you to try these on" she said with a broad smile.

"wait-"

Kyrii looked at the corner of the room to see countless amounts of clothes stacked up waiting for her to try them on. Kyrii's eyes widened

Kyrii released a sigh

* * *

If Kyrii wasn't right, she thought she was walking with over 200 bag

"Oh lets go over there"

Make that 220

When both girls were tired, they stopped at a café where they had something to eat.

"Isn't it great, Brother gave me a check and told me to buy you everything you needed, but…"

**Earlier**

"So what do you want to buy?"

"Nothing"

"Do you need anything?"

"No"

Lenalee laughed sheepishly, trying to ignore her responses. Kyrii was so stubborn and now she was being rude

"You must need something, what about clothes and other things" She added, lightening the fact that she didn't care about Kyrii's response but more of her well-being.

"I already have my uniform, my night gown and spare clothes" she looked down on her suit she was wearing.

"well, aumm you'll need other clothes so just point and I'll cash"

".."

They have been staring at a blouse for over 5 minutes now.

"Aren't you gonna buy it"

"Huh"

"Well…we've been looking at a blouse for very long now; I was wondering if you were going to buy it"

Kyrii turned to Lenalee

"Why don't you choose?"

"But"

"Choose" she commanded and aura escaping from her.

"Ok" Lenalee answered quickly, losing her skin color turning pale.

**Back to Now**

"I thought you had something to talk to me about"

"Oh yes, of course" Lenalee said smiling; she tilted over a little to Kyrii who sat staring at her nonchalantly.

"Do you like Kanda?"

Kyrii froze.

"Oh, sorry maybe that wasn't the way I shouldn't have put it that way, how did you feel about Kanda"

She froze up again

_Why couldn't she answer that question, why did it seem so hard to answer it? _

"I-"

Suddenly Kyrii's cheeks were burning red; she felt a sudden heat in her chest. Her heart was pounding like crazy,_ what happening to me?,_ It was almost as if her heart, any minute now, would grow arms and rip her chest open, packing the vessels in a small suitcase and jump out leaving her body empty like a temporary shell.

She turned her face hiding her cheeks that were soaked in the perfect shade of hot red, squeezing her eyes close

_This isn't like me, answer! Answer!_

"Why-why are you asking a question like that"

"Huh…well it's just that we've seen something is going on between both of you-"

"There's nothing going on between you us!" She said slamming her hand on the table.

_Yea, your right, seeing him on top of you naked while squeezing your breast, then you snuggling with him and acting all romantic, and let's not forget, him kissing your chest right between your cleavage, of course, of course, nothing's going on between you guys._

Kyrii sighed.

"You like him don't you"

"…"

"He likes you too"

Kyrii turned around wide eyed staring at Lenalee.

_He-He likes me_

She glanced out the window. Her heartbeat that had returned to normal sped up a little and now she was beginning to feel a little weird.

"That photo you were looking on"

"Huh"

"The one you were staring on when I came in your room"

"What about it"

"It's one of the Marshalls"

"What's his name?"

"Marshall Cross"

"Is-Is he at the Dark Order?"

"Well…the last time we saw him was our fight with the Noah's Ark..."

She fingered her chin with her index finger

"I think my bother said he was coming by in the next six months are so"

"…"

"Well…what I wanted to ask was why you had a picture of him, could it be…"

She turned to Lenalee,_ could it be what? Finally some good information!_

"Could it be he owes you debt?"

Kyrii's entire background cracked and fell

"He does owe a lot of people money according to Allen, he..." she began ranting

Debt… debt…debt…debt…debt

It must have been Lenalee's imagination, but she saw debt imprinted on a huge boulder that landed on Kyrii's head inside the café' shop.

Kyrii's eyebrow twitched ferociously and materialized her gun sending a bullet straight into the rock sending pebbles all over the café store, running out people and causing chaos.

"Kyrii-sama" Lenalee said sheepishly with a weary smile over her face.

Kyrii got up and marched out the café pulling the bags behind her as she stomped through the streets.

* * *

Kyrii slammed the draw shut and rolled up the last of her shopping bags and placed it with the others on her bed in a shoe box

_Asking me that question out of nowhere, that little-_

She turned around to look out her door at the passing Kanda who was reading a book. He glanced at her as he passed her door, stopping mid-way as he stared at her crouched at the door stuffing more clothes in a draw that was pass its limit.

She growled at him, her fist clenching, a vein rising in her forehead while a dark aura oozed out of her.

He merely turned around and continued walking.

Kyrii looked back at her draw, giving a sigh of relief.

She stood up and turned to her bed to see the box of garbage and shoes papers. She walked out the room door with the box

"Where should I get rid of these?"

Suddenly she looked straight ahead and saw the answer. Over the huge gap and to the other side was the huge main hall. She walked over and stopped at the railing

"Hehe"

And down went the box, down into the huge holes that lead to the basement

…poor Kyrii…

She flopped back into the bed. She was wearing one of the suit she bought; a silk black blouse and a black gean shorts. Her pink hair in the same braided ponytail to the right, with the baby blue bow.

Kyrii still held the picture in her hand

"Marian Cross?"

She turned in the bed facing the wall; she could hardly believe what her mind was telling her. This isn't someone she was looking for neither was it Selence, according to her memories, Sade was the one who took particular liking into the photo.

Just then another headache came on her. This time it felt like it was as if someone was shocking her, migraine? No, it was worst, she got up off the bed and walked over to the room door-well not really, halfway there she fell down and vomited. She looked up to see what she had brought up.

Blood.

Black blood.

What was happing to her, she struggled to her feet and the headache not for one second gave her a chance to relax, in no time her body was once again crashing on the ground.

She heard someone coming, It was distant voices, but the door was closed, how would they know what was happening to her especially when she can't get up.

**Meanwhile**

Krory and Lavi where coming from the main hall.

"ahhhh, nothing better than breakfast in the afternoon"

"yep, It almost tasted better than my normal_ 'meal'"_ Krory said responding on the last words

_I don't even want to know what your 'meal' tastes like_

"Aumm Lavi, what do you think of Kyrii-san"

"hmmm" He paused for a while almost as if hesitating on the fact of WHETEHR he should or should not answer, since saying she was scary (which she actually was) might make Krory even more terrified of her, and saying she was nice would maybe persuade Krory to try and confront her which might end up Krory being shot by Kyrii (since she actually was scary)

He was trying to come up with a smart answer.

"She is very scary" He said having a flashback of what happened the first time he met her.

"Well," Lavi gave it a thought. Pink hair, slender body, average girl, super sexy…

STRIKE

Lavi's green pupil eyes became the shape of hearts burning red as he thought of Kyrii.

Just then a bullet flew right between the gaps of Lavi leg as he made another step. It flew cross the huge gap and to the other side making a huge hole in the wall.

"Eeeeeeeeee" He screamed turning instant pale, freezing in mid air as his spirit came out of his mouth

He kicked the door swung open which the bullet came from to see Kyrii rested on the floor in what seemed to be blood.

"Ky-Kyrii-san!" Krory mumbled

"Finally, someone came" and with that she landed face flat on the ground in her a puddle of her own blood that was black.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this Chapter

tell me what ya think

plz review^^

*Universal*


	7. Potentially Obviously Impossible

Hey guys i really like this chapter and i hope you do too

It's kinda crappy, soory for lying in the first sentence but tell me what ya think

* * *

Chapter 7

Potentially Obviously Impossible

Kyrii opened her eyes to see a nurse above her looking at her while speaking through a phone using a golem.

"Huh, yes she's awake"

Kyrii could hear from over the phone a huge sigh of relief and then an immediate phone hang up after.

The nurse turned around shaking her head at the poor person on the other line.

She looked at Kyrii.

"How are you feeling?"

"…"

Kyrii stared back at her inventively

"Well, do you feel ok?"

"…"

The silence pulled on and so did Kyrii's stare on the nurse,

"Anou…" She got up and walked off

_Hmmm, must have been the aura_

Kyrii shuffled in her bed and closed back her eyes taking in the silence, but in no time it was disturbed once again when Lavi marched in shouting and arguing.

"I need to see her"

"Well, it's not that, you are wonderful people,and exposing you to her is just not a good way to go,it's just that her personality seems…"

Lavi, Krory and Allen finished her sentence.

"Mean"

"Scary"

"Anti-social"

_Yep, that was pretty much Kyrii_

Lavi was the first to enter; walking over to Kyrii whose head was wrapped in bandages. Her arm had an inserted IV in it, and she looked distinctively pale and unbelievable weak,

"A-are you ok"Krory said trying to start a conversation

"Yea you seem"

"Leave" she replied, she plopped back down in the pillow, leaving Lavi and Krory embarrassed and wide-eyed,

"Well"

"We tried"

"Bye"

"See you later"

And with that they turned on their heels ready to walk off but Allen took hold of their shirts and turned them back around

"Anou…Lenalee told me that you had a picture of Marian Cross. He-he was my master" His face subsided on the second sentence.

"Oh"

_So that means he would know something about him that could relate to that man…_

"Where is he?"

"Currently…we don't know, but he should be returning in some months" Allen looked as if he was going to be sick.

she sighed.

Silence pulled on but Kyrii broke it saying the most unbelievable thing

"Aumm, Lavi?"

Lavi turned to the Kyrii.

"Thank you"

He froze. At first he wondered if he heard right. He went up closer to her.

"Sorry, something seems to be wrong with my ears today, can you repeat that?"

His question was answered when he felt a gun against his temple

"On second thought, I think it started working five minutes ago" He dashed out the room

Kyrii sighed

"Well" Allen said

"We'll be here in case you need anything"

"…" She stared at him.

"…bye" he walked out the room

Kyrii plopped back into the bed and closed her eyes, hoping, for the second time, she'd get some sleep.

_Up to now I can't forget Yesterday afternoon, when that girl asked me that question, ever since it's that it like my mind won't stop replaying that moment._

Poor Kyrii laid there ruffling through her head, trying to forget yesterday afternoon

**In the afternoon**

Kyrii was cruising the halls, her bed sheet wrapped around her blue PJs with her messy hair loose with a bandage wrapped around her head, visible at her forhead. She was making her way down to the hallway.

"Kyrii-sama!"She heard Selence say teasingly

"Kyrii stopped walking mid-air

"I thought I closed all telepathic connection" she growled, continuing walking.

"Well…I hacked it" she said giggling

"…"

"Eto….master asked me to ask you a question"

"What?" She said demanding, turning into a next hall

"Did Everlan contact you?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"But-but"

"Is there anything else you want?"

"…"

"I take that as a no"

"What are you doing now?" she said inquisitively

Kyrii was twirling a stand of hair in her hand

"You're playing with your hair aren't you!"

_Creep_

"That's your give away, your lying!"

"Aumm"

"So Everlan** did** contact you"

Kyrii gave up, "so?"

"What did he say?"

"He wasn't in close telepathic range so it was all messed up"

"Oh, I see"

Kyrii reached a dead end, she looked around, and there were no other doors, no more hallways, just a clear dead end. She knew that this place had to have an archive, once you entered the black order, important information would be taken from you and you would have a file stored in case anything, she'd already walked out the entire Dark Order so now she knew there definitely was something up.

She looked up the wall to see an air vent.

She sighed.

"Say what you are doing now?"

"no-nothing" she said crawling in the air vent, her sheet in her hand

"Aumm there is something else I want to ask u"

"Hurry you have 3 more seconds"

"I think I might be in love with k-"

"Time up"

The telepathic conversation was closed and this time Kyrii made sure it was hack free.

"She moved an air vent and jumped out to land in what seemed like a library.

_A Library, no, the archive._

She began walking around. She first passed an area labeled Founders, and then there was exorcist. After a good walking distance, she came up on four pillars and above, it labeled Marshals.

As she was about to step forward towards the steps she heard someone coming. She dashed behind the Bookshelf and watched the shadow coming up, seemingly closing up on her too. She stood, ready to attack. The person was now inches away, although getting blood in an archive was one of the things she least wanted, this time seemed to be an exception.

She pointed her gun directly, finger half way on the trigger on to come face to face with Kanda and his usual pissed and upset look. He only gave off a wide-eyed reaction.

She de materialized her gum

"tpf, it's only Brawler"

"Stop calling me that" he said pissed off staring at Kyrii.

He looked at her inventively, her blue bunny rabbit Pjs and her head bandaged around her head with the nurse's sheet, pulled behind her. Her shirt collar was tainted with blood. She glanced back at him in his plain Dark blue under shirt, black jeans and knee length boots, his hair in his usual ponytail.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?"

"Yes"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Shut up"

"…"

"aren't you soppsed to be resting?"

"yes"

"So what are **you **doing here?"

"Shut up"

"…"

_Well, that somehow back fired. Should have seen that coming_

"Come" he said pulling her hand

"Let go of me you-"

"I need to bring you back to the nurse"

"I don't need you to do anything-"

"You vomited blood again"

"Why are you here?"

* * *

**Earlier**

Kanda marched out his room after he had just had a conversation with Allen.

"She seems curious about Master" Allen said as Kanda recalled. He and Allen had bucked up into one another while he was heading to his room.

Kanda walked through the secret passage leading to the archive

_She just came here and yet_

_The found her with half her memory missing_

_She has a split personality_

_She has a ridiculous amount of power_

_She's secretive about herself but she's curious about Cross and even has a picture of him_

He opened a huge door that had a long bridge leading into the room of the archive.

_It seems as if she's hiding something, and coming here to figure it out would be the best thing to do. _He stopped mid air

_What am I thinking, why am I so curious about her_

He turned the knob of the door and just then saw a shadow moving in the top corner of the room.

* * *

**Now**

"Does that even matter" he ignored her struggling and pulled her.

"Lately a lot of things matter" she said pissed

"Who's Cross, find Everlan, The forgotten mission" she continued as she pulled her hand from his and walked back up to where the vent was.

"I'll go back on my own"

"You know-"

"Since I'm a burden…I'll leave"

"You know-"

"I can't even take this anymore-"

"There's a door right there" He said angrily pointing to the south wing of the room

"Oh….I knew that"

Kyrii was walking behind Kanda once again, heading out the archive and into the hall, finding information about Cross was something she wasn't up for at the moment. She was tired, weary and her head bandages wanted to change.

"Walk up"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I'm too weak, I can barely catch up"

He turned to Kyrii who was walking resting half her wait on the wall

He sighed.

He went to her and picked her up piggy back style. Lol.

"Hey! Wat r u doing"

"Carrying you" he sounded rather pissed and upset

"I know that brawler" he tensed, "but the last time I recall you picking me up what happened after was…"she allowed the sentence to trail.

There was a long silence that pulled between them neither of them spoke. The only thing there was she on his back while they walked through a couple floors.

She finally broke the silence.

"I need to use the bathroom"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched," can't you hold it"

"It's not something you can hold" she whined.

Luckily they were passing a bathroom and she had made it in time to bring up more blood from her stomach.

She pushed the bathroom door to see Kanda leaning against the wall of the sinks.

"You didn't have to come inside the bathroom; you could have waited at the door"

He looked up at her.

He walked over to her after drawing a piece of hand towel from the wall and wiped of the blood that ran down her cheek.

He tossed the bloody napkin in the nearby bin.

"You didn't have to"

"Let's go" he was already heading out the door.

"I-I feel dizzy" She felt a little tipsy as if she was going to vomit again. She felt her body going down but Kanda had reached her in time

Damn she was lucky, no one wants to fall face front on a public bathroom floor, right?

She was now face to face with Kanda.

Although it was just a simple fall, she landed right in his arms, and arched back, cheeks burning red, his hand behind her back while the other around her neck, their noses was almost touching

She exhaled and stared in his glassy grey eyes.

Kanda looked her cheeks, red with fever, her enter body felt weak, and her skin color seemed pale. Slowly, her eyes began to close down.

"Kyrii" she went completely unconscious, well, after shaking her to and fro a couple times he realized she was.

He rested her over his shoulders and began running through the hall. It was as if he was on max speed, the 2 m long walk seemed like a couple steps as he ran, plus, coming from the archive which was below the basement, he had to read on the second to top floor, since there are actually 72 floors in the Dark Order.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Over the intercom

"To all exorcists it seems we have a demon lurking within the area. He is very fast and is speeding unbelievably. We are yet not sure how he reached inside yet, but so far he seems to be a level 3 and at all cost he should be stopped it seems he's heading for the 71st floor"

"Oh no!" Allen said getting up, he ran into the main hall only to see the so called 'demon' flashed pass him

"Anou, wasn't that…Kanda"

* * *

Kanda reached inside the nurse office and laid her on the bed; just then the nurse ran in and came over her inspecting her.

"It's anemia, for now we need to give her some iron tablets, she'll regain consciousness any minute now"

"…"

_It seems he's just like her..._She thought recalling her one- sided conversation with Kyrii earlier in the morning when she had just woke up.

"I'm going to get some the medication, I'll be right back"

She headed out the door and Kanda turned to Kyrii

_Look what you've done; I thought I lost you there._

He stared at her as she lay on the bed. _Damn that nurse is taking long._ (Although she wasn't gone for a minute yet)

He stared and Kyrii's head bandage that was rather loose and a little smudged.

He sighed.

He leaned over and traced the head bandage until he found the pin and unhooked it. Slowly he began unwrapping the bandage as he leaned over the bed allowing his body to tilt over hers. It was a little easier than he expected, but what he didn't, was what was going to happen next.

Just at that moment, Kyrii shot up off the pillow regaining consciousness and planted a straight direct open mouth kiss on Kanda. At the same time the humongous door flew open and all the exorcist that were hunting down the 'demon' came crashing in only to pause at the kissing couple, they all turned pale, frozen, motionless, well you get the point.

Kyrii was the first to push Kanda away sending him crashing to the floor.

"What-what were you doing on top of me"

"…"

A silence passed that seemed as if it was pulling on for 2 hours

Lenalee walked out of the crowd and up to the one sided arguing couple

"I said!-"

She heard him chuckle, he was facing the other direction but now he was looking at Kyrii.

He sat there on the floor in a laid back posture balancing half his weight on one hand he used as a push op while the other covered his mouth. One of his feet was brought up to his chest but the other stayed stretched out.

"What are you laughing about" Kyrii asked a little worried, he rarely laughs, as a matter of fact, he never laughed at something this

"How foolish" he answered getting up.

He walked off; he stopped and took a glance over his shoulder

"We always end you in situations like this"

"But what about the time before this" she said bragging folding her arms

"Yes, if I didn't know better, I'd say I like you"

She tensed up, _he- he likes me?_

She couldn't believe, had she heard right, he was confessing his feelings for her, although it was true, most times they were together a huge misperception always happened that would cause people to believe thier actually couples, but bow, now

"But something like that... is obviously impossible" and he walked off

_Obviously impossible, obviously...impossible, ob-vi-ous-ly im-pos-si-ble,_ like that, the words trailed off in her mind…obviously impossible?

Obviously

Impossible

"Ky- Kyrii- sama"

Kyrii smiled and looked down in her lap.

"I'm ok" she answered but in her mind, there was a different reply.

I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok…right? But if I'm ok, why do I feel as if my entire world just broke.

She didn't hear when the people were leaving

Neither when Lavi was calling out to Kanda

She didn't feel when Lenalee was shaking her, asking her if she was alright.

But what she did feel was this strong pain that stroked her heart almost depleting her entire body

"I'm okay" she said smiling, "I'm alright"

She felt the sheet getting wet and she looked down to see drops of water soaking the spread. She was crying

"What…what is this" she said, and just then, she knew she couldn't hold back any longer.

* * *

Kanda was leaning against his room door, his hand over his mouth. He stood there wide-eyed

_What am I thinking, why did I say that? How could i had said something like that to her?_

He slammed his hand against the wall; everything began rushing back into him

The fear in her eyes, her widened expression, everything, when he said that sentence.

Too busy looking down remembering what he had done, he didn't realize while punching the wall, the blood that began trickling down, it didn't matter, not now, not when he broke her into pieces.

* * *

plz review

let me know if u like it, i actually had a lot of trouble writing it since it seemed boring and dead

well lols

universal^^


	8. Finding the Lost Me

**Hope you guys like this Chapter please review**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Finding the lost me

Kyrii pulled the sheets from over her head and sat up in the bed staring at the blank wooden wall in front of her in the infirmary.

_Yes, I remember now_

She had a slight flashback of last night, as much as remembering it hurt her, it didn't hurt her as much as it did now.

She got out the bed and walked to the window and pulled the curtains, the light shined into the room casting a shadow behind of Kyrii. She turned around and leaned against the window pane staring at the casted shadow on the ground. What seemed like seconds, pulled on to minutes and then it continued for almost 2 hours. She shrugged.

"Well, the old remedy always works" she reassured herself.

Everyone trembled in fear as the shadow drew closer and closer, they parted out the passage giving way as the shoved their own bodies into the wall almost as if wanting to become one it. Komui was sitting reading a huge bunch of papers that was stacked up on his desks

"So much work" he moaned as his face landed flat on the table in obvious defeat. (Well, by the papers)

"Make my new Komurin four do it" He said happily, but turned to give a glance to Komurin 4 who was stacking papers inside it's tummy that came back out the rear, over and over and over again. He immediately went back into his defeat mode, but this time by both the papers and the defective robot.

His head shot back up as soon as he heard a loud slam on the desk, he looked up to see Kyrii standing above him, her gun laying on the table with her hand on top of it, underneath he could almost make out a dancing crack that seemed to be closing up on him, maybe it wasn't a crack?

"I want to kill"

Komui froze_, what a way to start a conversation._

"Wha-what do you mean" He said while fixing his glasses on his nose nervously. His hand was shaking so much that the glasses slipped and sat slantly on his face.

Kyrii went blank, then disappointed, then like a disk, she replayed back to her earlier pissed expression. She pointed her gun over to Komurin 4 and pulled the trigger sending a direct aim to the head.

"Oh…that kill…WAIT, YOU JUST KILLLED KOMOURIN 4" he dashed from the desk and over to the twitching Komurin 4 that was barely moving in his laps as he grasped it

He turned to Kyrii

"You demon!"

She sighed

"I want to kill…and now" She demanded

She glanced over his table and saw a huge stack of papers and with ease, she took up the stack of papers, which the 4 workers had to split and carried each. It was almost twice her size.

"I'm leaving with these"

"Really" He said unbelievably and thankfully since now he would have the privilege and the ability for the first time in three months, without worry or excess labor, without stress and pain, for in such a long time, have the chance, to gladly...see his office door.

She walked off heading for the door

"Thank you little sister!" he shouted as she passed him

Her eyebrow twitched, "don't call me that, it's disgusting"

Komui gasped, his entire body cracked and broke into pieces by what Kyrii had said, not even Lenalee said it that mean.

"Meanie, you even killed Komui!"

"Pfft, that things isn't dead" She pointed her gun at the twitching Komurin as she walked by and effortless shot it directly in the forehead.

"Well, now it is" she said glancing over her shoulder with a devilish grin while she sounded wickedly sarcastic as she gave a mad scientist laugh.

"I feel sorry for them" Komui said with his head down

"You mean the people she'll see as she leaves to kill the demons"….asked

"No…but the demons"

Remember that possible crack Komui saw on his desk, well yea, his desk fell in a neat split. He glanced around

"Possible crack my ass!"

* * *

Lenalee, Krory, Allen and Lavi were sitting at table eating with Kanda, well, only Kanda was eating. They all gave him stares that could turn anyone to ice. Kanda who was ignoring their stares just gave a laid back posture as if they weren't there while he ate. Lenalee pouted, Allen was becoming impatient, Lavi on the other hand who was closer to Kanda was growling viciously with a clenched fist. Lavi was the first to break the silence. He started by clearing his throat and giving of a mature manly expression.

"Yuu, we need to talk"

Kanda simply shot a stare at him without turning his head then looked back down to his food continuing eating.

Shock, the manly expression changed and Lavi was now back to the vicious growling clenched- fist boy.

"I've had enough of you!" Lavi said pointing at him reluctantly

"Allen!"

"Yes!" he answered almost comparing a solider taking an order

"Speak on my behalf" Lavi said without expression

"Yes sir- wait what"

Allen looked confused, "well…anou…"

Lenalee slammed her hand against the table grabbing Kanda's attention, since his food rose of the platter and so did the tray from the force that she sent onto the table.

"How could you do that?"

Kanda looked up at the trembling Lenalee who stood shaking her bangs covering her eyes as she looked down on the table.

"She wasn't even in her room this morning when I went to cheer her up!"

"…"

"You hurt her and- and- she liked you"

Kanda couldn't help but hide the expression of being wide eyed by what Lenalee had said. She marched out the cafeteria followed by Krory who ran after her.

Lavi turned to Kanda

"Yuu"

Kanda turned around.

"She's right, come on Allen"

They walked off leaving Kanda who was looking down. His bang slightly swayed and his heart felt much weaker than before. He grasped on to his chest, gripping the cloth of his uniform in his hand.

_Yes, I know I hurt her and it also hurts me even more to know what I have done. But enough, enough, I've been torturing myself about it for too long_

He sighed

_Yet, it hurts_

He got up and walked wobbly to his room still griping his chest with his head held down

* * *

"Master, we report to you, this is the city in which she awoke"

Everlan turned around to his servants

"But she isn't anywhere near here isn't she"

"No sir"

Everlan sighed

He looked around on the crumbled walls and torn down buildings, does look like her present lingered here, plus he could smell her scent, but is wasn't fresh, that means she was here, about a month ago.

A level 2 Akuma came up to him.

"Master, we think she headed for Barcelona"

"Hmm, Barcelona? I guess we have no choice, finding her is our top priorty, with her not inside telepathic range, this can start drawing out master's power"

He sighed

"Ready the carriage, we're leaving"

"Yes sir" a group replied in unison.

* * *

Kanda was sitting in front of the raging Komui

"How dare you! Embarrass my sister like then a brake her to pieces, are you obsessed with hurting people?" he turned to the side and began playing with the teddy bear Chibi form of Kyrii. Both Kanda and Lavi looked at him with plain faces

_No but your obsessed with Kyrii _they both thought

"I-"

"I don't even want to hear it"

"Does it really mean that much to you?-"

He was playfully hit in the head with a notepad by Lenalee

"Yes" she said in a mature tone

"What you did was wrong, and I will not forgive you until you make up for it"

"…"

"Did you hear me?"

"…"

She pouted, "Kanda!"

"Yes"

He narrowed his eyes then sighed.

"I'll go now"

"She's not hear"Lavi answered

"Huh"

"She went on a demon killing spree to clear her mind, she's a girl" he emphasized on the last part.

"But don't girls usually clear their minds by shopping or something" Allen asked

_True, they_ all thought,_ but Kyrii is just…Kyrii_

Kanda closed the room door behind him,

_A way to clear her mind eh?_

He looked across the room and took up his sword

_Maybe I should do the same_

He thought waking heading to the training room.

* * *

Kyrii jumped off a demon that just in time exploded, although she had completed almost 515 missions, she couldn't find the pleasure to make her smile.

Things were on her mind, _he_ was on her mind.

She walked along the empty streets, she had been sniffing out demons in the town the entire time, and by sniffing out, I mean literally. Unlike most exorcists, Kyrii had a unique ability, almost like Allen with his cursed eye, but she just had a nose that picked up the scent of any low life discriminative bottom feeding demon.

She dashed a glance over her shoulder at the female founder that trailed behind

_Nah_

Starting a conversation would be hopeless, plus, she needed somewhere to stay.

The founder was really slim, and wore around her neck, a silver cross, she was rather solemn and shrieked anytime that Kyrii would flash a glance at her, she looked as if she had been dragged out a convent, plus, were females even allowed to be a founder? No seriously, were they? Kyrii gritted her teeth and turned around directly facing the girl who accidentally bumped into her causing her glasses to fall off. She immediately dashed to the ground friskily looking for a glasses, it was almost like a marathon of Velma walking out of Scooby doo.

"Hey, church mouse"

She looked up with a loud shriek, scurrying away behind a bin peeking her head out hoping for the worst

"We need a place to stay"

"Huh"

Kyrii sat down in the road

"You have five minutes, NOW"

The girl went blank for a moment, and after a couple mental rearrangement, grammatical inserts, and a few polite verbal additions the message was better_, " Please can you find us a in to stay in, I will be currently waiting until 5 minutes, please be careful and travel safely, I will be waiting_"

Pfft like hell Kyrii would say that

The girl nodded and walked off, her feet wobbling as she pulled them on the ground. Kyrii sighed. What she was doing wasn't even close to comfort, plus, it would be so much better if Selence would take her place. Maybe what she needed was to kill more, she sniffed the air, and there was a scent…a _familiar_ scent.

"Everlan?"

She shot up of the ground and looked around.

_No, it's a distant smell; he's about 5000 miles away._

Just then the founder came around the corner

"I-I found a inn"

Kyrii sighed

"Ok, let's go there"

After a short 10 minutes' walk Kyrii was at the counter using what she described as the rectangular plastic item ( a credit card) to pay for the room. They pushed open the door and and the founder dashed in the room twirling and twirling.

"Ah…."

She turned to Kyrii with a bright smile on her face

"Now we can go and wash up"

"Wash up?"

"Yea…look at you"

Kyrii looked down at her exorcist uniform that was covered in blood, ripped and torn and infested with holes.

She sighed, not only was she tired, but all of a sudden, the girl was being so nice to her, wasn't she scared of her? And somehow, Kyrii and she were now walking down a hall filled with candles leading to the hot bath further up ahead wrapped in towels.

"Master" she mumbled turning to Kyrii.

Kyrii looked at her and now she realized that she was actually beautiful, she had light blonde hair and light green eyes and was much smaller compared to Kyrii, but as far as Kyrii could see, she was at least bigger than that lil' ass ( Selence lolz) aka Dimwit.

Kyrii was the first to step in the average size pool. The finder girl sat opposite of her, both of the naked, only shoulder up could be seen.

Kyrii looked at the girl inventively.

"My names Kanami"

"…"

"You can call mi Kami-san"

"…"

…_so the rumor was true, talk about being total anti-social, Hmph._

Kanami's inner self sank deeper in the water._ Maybe I should start a conversation, wait, I should ask first!_

"Want me to start a conversation; I'm good at raising topics"

"Or you can just shut up"

_Did I just say total, scratch that, EXTREME._

They were silent for a while.

_I don't get it; she looks so kind, and so sociable, so warm, as warm as the sun, but instead…_

She looked at Kyrii who was fidgeting in the water, something was on her mind

_Instead, she's as cold as ice._

Kyrii caught her staring at her and sighed.

"I-I'm on your side Kyrii-san!"

"Eh",_ what the hell, what's this girl talking about?_

"You love Kanda don't you?"

"eh!"

Kyrii went stark white.

"I mean, what he said to you, it was mean, and I think you should show him who the boss is!"

She stood up with her fist in the air as she made the scene strike the moment; it was as if she was super woman, the reincarnated superman.

Except one thing, she was giving Kyrii a clear annylization of the female human body and the outer reproductive system.

"Are you done?"

"Huh"

"Yea, are you done doing that" Kyrii said irritated making sure she wasn't looking at Kanami

"Eh"

Kanami looked down to see she was advertising the latest update for the 'which you could have just killed yourself right now' magazine.

She dipped down back in the pool quicker than the batter of an eye

"W-well we're both girls

"Mm"

"a-and we have the same thing"

"Mm"

She gazed over to Kyrii who was sitting up more in the pool

"But look at yours, their so big!"

She dashed beside the unnoticed Kyrii who didn't recognize she was beside her

_Poke poke_

Kyrii dashed out the pool and covered herself quicker than she could have imagined

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she barked of Kanami pointing reluctantly at her.

"Teehee, who knew you were so sensitive"

"Kyrii turned around and stomped her way back up the hall in her towel.

Kyrii reached inside her room and went in her tiny suitcase. The first thing she say was Cross's picture.

_Tomorrow when I go back to the Dark Order I'll research more._

She pulled out her PJs and laid flat on her bed, she slowly began closing her eyes, her mind drifting away.

_Obviously Impossible eh?_

She heard Kanami's voice in her head, "You love Kanda, don't you"

_Maybe..._she answered_, but does he love me back?_

* * *

Kanda was panting very hard, he spent almost the entire day training, still, _she_ was on his mind, he meditated, he exercise, he trained, but nothing worked.

It was unbearable, he looked down on his bandaged left hand that was injured the other night, he squeezed it tightly, and she should be here any minute.

He got out the training room and walked up to the entrance hall at the main floor and stopped at the main door on the first floor.

"Hey Yuu"

He turned to see Lavi standing talking to panda that just arrived.

Lavi walked up to him

"What are you doing here?"

_I can't tell him that I'm-_

"I mean we live here but you never come down this section, are you waiting for someone?"

Kanda went stark white.

"Lavi" Panda called

"Be right back"

_Be right back, I hope my complexion comes back_

"So as I was saying, are you waiting for-?"

Lavi was now looking at the empty spot where Kanda was

"Tsk"

* * *

It was Midday and Kyrii was toying with the chain of her gun as she was looking at the exploding demon.

"What the next mission"

Kanami ruffled through the papers, "Th-that was the last one"

Kyrii sighed, _and I was just starting to get caught up in it_

"So that marks it, you completed one thousand two hundred and four missions"

Kanami gasped,_ a regular exorcist limit is probably about five a day, and Allen with his eye can cover up to 15, but instead she did 500 yesterday and 700 hundred today, shes-shes unbelievable._

"We're leaving, now"

"O-okay, but we'll have to hurry to at least reach by night"

"…"

"I take that as an _okay_"

* * *

Kanda tapped his feet against the table of Komui's office, it was almost nine and Kyrii wasn't back yet, she would have to return to Komui to hand in her missions so waiting here is the right thing to do. But this, was bad, really bad, since the day started he was constantly drinking, always fidgety and could barely manage to stay one place. He even went and did around two missions in the area and he was still hypertensive!

This wasn't like him anything…like him.

He slammed his hand against the desk and stood up in his own moment

_I will not be intimidated anymore, this is not who I am, allowing some feelings to get the best of me, this is she-_

He heard the door close.

_Finally, you came-_

"What are you doing here" it was Komui

Kanda turned around in disbelief. That's how much he was on edge?

He sighed.

He looked at Komui who had a huge pile of paper in his hands

"Can you believe it, Kyrii completed over 1000 missions in about 2 days?"

"She-she's back"

"Yea, anyways, I'm so glad you're here, you can finally help me-"

"He saw Kanda walk right pass him"

Komui went stark white.

EPIC SHOCK

He wobbled over to his desk.

Kyrii stepped into her room and pulling of her boots was the first thing she did, she swung the ponytail around and around out of the bun, and then pulled of her clothes and went into the shower. She washed the dirt out of her hair and scrubbed her body clean from all the dirt.

The day was long, she felt unclean, but now as she pulled the thigh length shirt over her bra and underwear and dangled in her hair with ends dripping wet, she leaned over and pulled on her glasses she bought in the town. Although right now she was anemic and she was weak, that didn't mean she had no side effects, and although sometimes her vision getting blurred, she decided to pick up a transparent simple, cute pair of glasses, and by pick up, I mean literally.

It was like this

After she was shooting the demon that was in the air, her vision went blur and she missed a shot. The demon dodged and landed in a glasses store where Kyrii walked up to him and greeted him with three bullets. He took the salutations very nicely, he could almost blow up, well, and that's what did happen.

She looked at the shopkeeper who was shaking and then back to a table of glasses.

"You-you saved our lives, that thing would have killed us…please if there's anything you want, I own 10 more stores other than this, money, diamonds"

"A pair of glasses" she finished

"Eh" he stood there still

"Ah, ok… Then- I'll give you the best pair!"

Yep it went like that, well kinda, the Shop keeper had the audacity to try and put it on her face, yea, that part didn't end so nicely.

Anyways, Kyrii sat on the chair with one of her legs pulled up to her chest as she rested her chin on her knee writing in her journal. She then heard a sound like someone skidding and turned to see Kanda panting at her door, it was as if he almost ran past it. "What are you-" but she didn't get the chance to finish that sentence, Kanda swooped her out the seat and into his arms their bodies pressing together. The only thing that separated them was her hands pressed against his chest.

"Are you ok?"

He looked down on her.

She looked up into his face; she shrugged out of his grasp and walked over to the door gesturing to the open space.

He walked over to her and pushed his hand against the door and slammed it shut. He pushed her against the door and leaned into her blocking her from going around him or trying to force her way out

"Why are you doing this" she said struggling.

"we need to talk, actually mostly me"

He leaned against the nape of her neck and his breath tickled her skin.

She trembled and shivered, not only was he so close to her, but she could feel his hand around her waist pulling her body to him pressing them together. She gripped on to the back of his shirt, her face burning red.

She was strong, but now he was threatening her space, threatening her privacy, threatening her emotions, even at the peak of her unbelievable strength, in a situation like this, she was truly,

vulnerable.

* * *

**So tell me whatcha think please review**


	9. Cutting Edge

**Guys tell me what you think and be sure to review, Thank you.**

**Universal^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cutting Edge

"I-Is there something you have to tell me?" She said trying to calm down her heartbeat that seemed to be beating out of control. She could hardly keep the pace of her heart with her breathing as she felt as if she was going to die.

"Yes"

"Th-Then you don't have to be so close" she said struggling

He smiled.

He leaned off against her and she took this chance to breathe. She walked over to the bed, and kanda stood looking at the great distance she made between them. What he didn't know was that this space was what was separating Kyrii from her pride and desire, and him coming closer, that would cause her to lean to her lust.

She looked up from her wet bangs at Kanda who leaned against the wall. He was in a dark blue shirt and straight tight black jeans with chains dangling around his waist. Strapped on his belt was his sword.

He was staring at her, his grey eyes looking at Kyrii who crouched in the corner of the bed, right against the wall. His dark Black hair, flowed behind him, a few long strand over his shoulder and the rest behind the back with some pressed against the wall. He was more than devourable for Kyrii.

"Are you ok"

"You asked me that already"

"I was asking that since you returned, but now, you look like you have a fever" he tried to sound not too sympathetic as he spoke to her but even as he said that, she could feel the worry coming from him.

"It's just-"

He took a step closer

"Stay away!" She tightened her eyes, she closed them as tight as she could, trying to block out all that was happening. Although he was across the room, she could feel the tension that was in the air, the tension coming from him, he was confused, he was frightened.

Kanda looked at Kyrii. She was unbelievable, weak. She was trembling, shaking, scared, he wondered, was it him, did he say something wrong. He looked at her; it was almost as if she was having an inner battle with herself. She sat there crouched, her legs pulled up to her chest, he didn't want to see this, he didn't want to see_ her_ like this. He looked down, he really did hurt her

Kyrii felt so uneasy, she knew it was awful, him seeing her like this, it was just obviously _awful._

"Why"

Kanda looked up at Kyrii.

"I know I shouldn't have any feelings for you, I know I'm not supposed to be happy around you, and yet, why do I feel like I'm"

She nodded her head side to side trying to get those three words out her head.

"It's not like you like me; you made it more than clear, to me, to you, to everyone"

He went wide eyed, it was the time he told her that loving her was obviously impossible.

_But that would mean, she feels the same way, she was always-_

"I can't stay around you, I can't"

The tears rolled down her cheeks, how disgusting, she thought, I'm in love. It was unbelievable, but in a situation like this all she wanted was to know that he was there, but he wasn't, it would simply mean that what she was feeling was just a clear example of one-sided love, a good explanation of complete nothingness, yet why was she always thinking about him, why did she always feel something luring her towards him, she did love him, yes, she did.

She looked finally opening her eyes, but now, she felt Kanda's arms around her and her face crashed against his chest.

"Ka-Kanda,"

He pulled his hand from the side of her face and to the bottom of her chin, tilting her head up to him. She was looking up in his eyes. He leaned over and gently kissed her on her cheek, then after he hugged her, almost as if never wanting to let her go.

She felt love drunk, weary, _satisfied_.

A peck on the cheek was enough to answer her question, _yes, he does like me._

Kyrii opened her eyes when the early morning light shined through her window, the breeze gently blowing in as it came in the room, also, outside looked chilly, but her body felt so warm…she was ready to turn when she felt a hand on her side pulling her deeper into an embrace.

_Kanda_

Not only was it that, but also he felt gently breaths in the back of her head. Also, she wasn't lying on her pillow alone. But on Kanda's hand that she also saw that in his fingers tangled, were a few shimmering strands of her light pink hair.

She also realized that she was ridiculously body to body with Kanda.

Her cheeks burned red immediately, she was nervous, embarrassed, yet at the same time, completely flushed, she looked across the room to spot his sword on her chair. What she needed to do was to get the hell out of the bed. She started to shrug little by little, and when she finally felt it was right, she decided to get up.

"Just let me have this moment a little bit longer." She heard Kanda say interrupting.

She felt his lips against her ears. His lips were warm, it felt so sweet, and now she was going through those feminine feelings again, she was lucky, to have him, she was the catch of the day.

_A moment like this, to last longer,_ She couldn't even keep her heart beating for the passing seconds. The seconds felt like aging hours.

"Kanda"

She gently shifted in the bed and turned towards him and cuffed her face in his chest. She could feel the warmth of his body gently rushing in to her, it was like, they were one.

She gently closed her eyes; there was only one last thing she wanted.

_This moment… to last a little bit longer_

Kyrii opened her eyes for the second time in the the day to realize that Kanda wasn't in her room. She dashed out the bed and into the bathroom to look at herself. She seemed perfectly fine. She grabbed a comb and started brushing out the bang first and then the rest of her hair.

_What am I doing?_

She tossed the comb aside, got dress and merely flung the hair into one and pinned it down with a grab clip. This was useless since the hair still looked a lot and curly and unbendable. Stubborn.

She walked up to her room door and opened it. She was hungry as usual and she was tired which was normal, but she did feel better than 3 days ago when she was coughing up blood.

As she sat and eat that was when everything started hitting her, when did she fall asleep, when did she ended up lying next to Kanda. could it be, the had...no. Naa. that wasn't it, she didn't feel _weird. _Plus Kanda wouldn't do that.

But.

She did feel a little flustered and embarrassed. She was also a little sad. Waking up not seeing him there. She didn't even feel when he got up.

Wait!

_His hands were around me when I first woke up. I wonder if he kissed me, did he?_

_Did he...Kiss me?_

* * *

Kanda couldn't believe it, he was called out of his beautiful morning nap for a meeting with Komui that involved bean sprout, Lenalee, Lavi and Krory.

"Why am I here?"

"w-well it goes like this" Allen stammered.

"Kyrii is quite suspicious isn't she?"

_As much as he wanted to say no, she did peek his curiosity._

"According to what the finder reported, she has a split personality" Komui said going through some papers

"…"

"We have given her dates to go to Hevalaska, and she hasn't went to none"

"So we think, we should get her to"

"But before we do all that, we need to get a blood sample from her"

"So why the fuck are you telling me that"

Komui went stark white,_ So Hurtful!_

He cleared his throat, "We need permission from someone who's close to her"

"…"

"which is you"

"Huh"

"So if you don't mind sign here, here, here, here, oh yea and here"

Kanda had no intention of object so he merely signed with an irritated expression.

"Thank you" Komui said jumping and running off to get Kyrii.

"So what do you think is going to happen now?"

"Doing the blood test allows us to figure out a few things" Krory said

"Oh, I see" Lavi said, " But how is he going to convince her,"

"That's true" Lenalee said

"Its not like he can say, 'hey Kyrii, can we have some blood from you, you seem suspicious, so we want to find out what you are so we can know if we can trust you'" he added

* * *

Komui ran up to Kyrii's room to find her reading a book. He was about to say something when she dashed a glance at him with her glassy baby blue sharp eyes. She was going to kill him, He opened the door and invaded her privacy without even knocking.

What was he to do, she was going to see how many holes she could make in his head. He had to come up with a lie, he needed one, he needed one!

"It's an emergency!"

"what is it, speak quickly, I'm at an interesting part"

"K-K-"

_Come on...think of something_

__"KANDA JUST CAME BACK FROM A MISSION AND HE LOST A LOT OF BLOOD AND WE NEED YOU TO DONATE SOME BLOOD FOR HIM"

"..."

_Did it work?_

__"Th-then we'll have to go quickly"

She marked to page and rested the book on the bed.

"Ok lets go"

_I can't believe it, it actually worked!_

* * *

It didn't take long for Komui to return with Kyrii. They carried her into a room where Kanda and the others joined them.

"We'll need at least 3 pints"

"Pints of what"

"Blood"

"Aumm, wouldn't 3 pints be too much" Allen said worried

"Plus she already has anemia" Lenalee added

"Aumm, patient here"

They all turned to Kyrii who was strapped down on the chair.

"How will this be done? Plus Kanda seems perfectly fine to me-"

"Simply, all that's needed is a needle" Komui said cutting her of her sentence

He smiled as he drew out a needle too huge compared to human size

"Don't worry your strong, so it will be easy"

He turned to the others

"It's okay, although it's a little big compared to human size, its perfectly fine. It's normal"

The others looked at him with a dead ass stare

"Trust me it's safe"

It was nowhere next to safe.

"She'll be alright"

She'd probably end up dead

"Come- on, I've tested it already"

It was built 137 seconds ago

"Trust me I'm a great scientist" There stares were no longer on Komui but now it was on Kyrii

"Ky-Kyrii-sama" Lenalee mumbled.

Suddenly it seemed like there was a huge space forming within them, but no, Kyrii was merely zooming out from the huge needle.

"Could it be, that she's afraid of needles" Allen asked

"It-It could be" Krory said

"Kyrii-san's weakness is needles" Lenalee questioned

* * *

Kyrii was now somewhere in the Dark Order

"What do you mean you can't find her" Komui asked Lavi and Krory

Ever since Kyrii left the room she wasn't seen again.

This was a problem, now they'd have to look for Kyrii they had to split up in groups, and worse of all, they were going to have to ask Kanda for help.

* * *

**Plz review review, its kinda short though**


	10. Cutting Edge II

Here's** chapter 10 please enjoy and please ignore all grammatical errors**

**( not much of a good writer here ^^')**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cutting Edge II

Lenalee and Allen started down the hall. It was barely after eleven in the morning and both were sent out by Komui

"We're team A right" Allen asked with a pout

"Yes" Lenalee said turning around with a smile

He sighed._ Why is this happening?_

They were given specific instruction to find Kyrii and bring her back to do the blood test. It had to be done and Lenalee, Krory, Allen and Lavi were split in a group of two to find Komui throughout the entire building.

"Well, we can't just waste time" Lenalee said remembering how huge the Dark Order was, it was huge and two people had to search for someone in a place with thousands of people

"Let's split up" Allen said with smile, "That way we'd be able to cover more grounds in a shorter time

"Sure, I'll go check the library and all the dormitory halls and her room", Lenalee said

"Sure, I'll do the cafeteria and the main hall"

"Ok, meet you back here in an hour"

"Sure"

They both spilt up after waving goodbyes and Allen headed to the cafeteria.

Once he was in the huge room he realized that things were going to be harder than he thought

_Let's see, she's around Lenalee height, just a little taller, she's average compared to a normal girl, she's very anti-social, mean, and has a good list of colorful words. She's kinda scary and she has very pretty eyes and also light pink hair, so therefore, she should look something like… this_

Kanda came up in his mind, with boobs and pink hair.

_Naaa, not like that._

Allen walked through the rows looking for Kyrii. There was no sign of her, not even a pink here girl. He looked around a couple time, dashing glances over his shoulder and glances at the far back of the cafeteria. This was helpless; there was no sign of her.

Instead the place was crowded with people, they were eating, making cheers and some having conversation. He was supposed to find her here? Firstly would she even be in here when it had so much noise. She would hate it, Right?

He sighed

He walked up to the ordering area and knocked on the window. From out the window Jerry poked his head that seemed to be busy frying something.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you"

"No, not at all"

"Have you seen Kyrii-san" he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly

"You mean goldilocks"

"Yea"

"She came this morning for breakfast, long gone if you're looking for her"

"Oh"

"Thank you though Jerry-san"

"Anything for you sweetheart"

Allen walked away from the window and out the cafeteria, now he had the library to check

As far as he could remember. Kyrii always spent some time in the library and the archive

He pushed open the library door and as he spotted the humongous long rows he changed his mind.

"This could be easier" He said to himself.

Just then he saw a group of finders walking up to him.

"_Allen_, we would like to give you our thanks for defending our home, although it's a little late"

"Ha, that's okay"

"Please anytime you need our help, we'll be right here by your side anytime you need us"

"Eh"

Like I said, _a lot more easily._

Allen plan would work but only if Kyrii was in the library. With the library door closed, no one would get out; also no one would get in this library so they'd have to use the smaller one in the dormitory halls, which was where Lenalee was, in case one of those people was Kyrii.

With finder ate top of each row looking down, whoever was in the library, couldn't be missed. In less than five minutes the finders came back to him with sad faces.

"We're terribly sorry, but we found no sight of her"

"That's ok, thanks for the help though"

"But we still wish we could have been much more help towards you"

"Trust me; you did the best you could do"

They smiled at him adoring the boy as he tried to make them feel better

They gave their apologies and left. Allen looked around the library again and headed out.

"I guess I'll just have to leave it up to Lenalee, I wonder what she's doing

Just as he was walking off he saw Lavi and Krory walking up to him.

"We just finished our rounds"

"Yep"Krory said tired and worn out

"Krory are you alright"

"Y-yea"

"You see" Lavi said, graduation uniform suddenly on him as he took a Chibi form with a rod in his hand.

"Krory lives on Akuma blood, without it, he won't be able to function properly"

Allen glanced back over to Krory who had machine gas eroding from him.

"So why doesn't he go on a mission"

"After Kyrii went on her barrage and completed missions that would take around 20 exorcist to do in a month, the mission slot is kinda dry

"Oh..."

_That explains why I haven't been going on missions, and here I thought it was a break._

Well now all the three had to do was depend on Lenalee, if she failed they'd have to use plan –z.

Lenalee stared down the dormitory hall, she was pretty sure she would buck up on Kyrii, but instead, she bucked up on someone.

"Hello", the finder said waving her hand endlessly, it was Kanami

"Hi"

"Have you seen Kyrii?"

"N-no I haven't"

Really"

"Yea, actually I'm looking for her right now"

"S-say can I borrow just a little of your time"

"a-Ah sure"

"Yea!"

"Follow me to my room please"

"Sure"

After following Kanami to her room Lenalee sat on the chair Kanami provided.

Her room was stacked with newspapers

"You buy a lot of newspaper out in the city don't you?"

"Eh, oh, no, these are stories within the Dark Order"

"Wait-You mean Dark Order has its own Newspaper"

"Uh-huh"

"Wow I didn't know that"

"Yea... you should read it sometimes"

"Sure I will…but why did you call me here?"

"Well, a big part of the newspaper that keeps it going ever since last month, was the romance chapter with about 500 topics"

"Wow, so much romance among each member"

"Huh, actually it's on one couple"

"Eh"

"The _Capu Capu KyriiXkanda_ section!"

Lenalee went stark white

She felt sorry for Kanami, for two reasons, first, she was the publisher of a story about two couples that hardly knew they loved each other, it was a pity, Kanami was such an enthusiastic person and she spent her spare time on writing about something that was obviously impossible, secondly, if Kyrii or Kanda knew about this, she would end up in a more severe position than the demons they vowed to kill.

"It's so good, I even started a manga"

She place up a manga that showed a well-drawn picture of Kanda and Kyrii, BUT WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING!

HE WAS ON TOP OFF HER, OR, **IN** HER.

Lenalee's hand wobbled as she held the book.

"Well, I called you here to interview you on their relationship"

"Anou"

"It's just a few questions"

"Oh-okay"

_It's just a few questions, like do you think they're meant for each other, what do you think about Kyrii liking him, is the love even possible-_

"How many inches do you think Kanda is that would be suitable enough for Kyrii's pleasure"

**WHAT!**

Stark white, wasn't enough for this, Lenalee melted and slipped out the chair and onto the ground. Kanami just mumbled to herself wondering, " maybe 8" or 9", but imagine if it was 10", she turned to Lenalee who was in liquid form on the ground.

"L-Lenalee-san"

Lenalee closed the door behind her and walked down the hall.

_Never enter that room again,_ she mentally noted to herself.

She walked through all the halls searching for Kyrii but there was no sign of Kyrii in the entire place!

She went into her room, slowly pushing the door; she was hoping to find Kyrii on the bed, well not really.

She looked in the empty room. They walls were pale and the bed was spread with a clean white cover.

Kyrii had a chair and a table and also she possessed a huge wall frame. On it was the picture of a rose that was one of the most beautiful flowers Lenalee had ever see, Kyrii's room was so pretty, also it was so, eccentric.

She closed the door behind her.

"So now we are left with what we didn't want to do"

"We pray this works"

Slowly the six tips toed up to Kanda who was reading in the lounge.

"Almost there" Komui said directing the others creeping behind him

"What do you want?" Kanda said frustrated, how could you not make out a huge bundle coming up to you from behind making a lot of noise.

They were hopeless.

_We're dead._ They thought

"We need you to get the blood from Kyrii"

"…"

"We searched the entire place but we couldn't find her" whined Lavi

"Please Kanda" Lenalee said. She clasped her hand together, as her voice echoed in his head, she sounded so adorable using her little charm on him.

_Shit, how am I supposed to say no to her?_

Kanda opened his room door closed it behind him, looking around just to find Kyrii on his bed lying down

_Just as I thought_

He walked over to her.

She was sleeping, snoring lightly as she cuddled in the corner laying on his pillow. She was laying comfortably fast asleep, but he didn't care. He merely leaned over and with the huge needle in his hand, he stuck it in her shoulder.

At first she struggled and then she slowly opened her eyes.

"**Brawler**"

He looked at her.

* * *

**forgot to ask you guys this question, Do You think Kyrii has a Mary sue personality?**

**Please review and tell me so I can know so I can work on it**

**Oh yea, sorry this Chap was so short, Decided to split it i too :P**


	11. Meeting the Truth

**Yea i passed 10 chapters!**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 11 plz don't forget to review**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Meeting the truth**

"What are you doing" Kyrii asked trying to struggle out his gasp

"…"

She looked to see the needle in her hand, after an inward scream she looked up to Kanda.

"Stop!" she punched him in the shoulder but it wasn't strong enough to make him shrug.

She was getting weaker and weaker._ What's happening, all of a sudden I feel so…weak_

Almost 2 containers were full now and he stuck her again to pull more blood out of her.

At first she shrugged and then her head landed on his chest, she was losing consciousness little by little.

"I hope that my blood helps you"

"What?"

She looked up into his grey eyes. Both their gazes met. As much as she wanted to ask him what happened last night, she felt as if bringing it up would be one of the worst things to do.

"Komui said you lost a lot of blood, so I volunteered to save you"

Kanda's eyebrow twitched.

That little shit.

He heard her sigh and then after what seemed forever, he was finished.

He sat up from the bed and she slipped of him and onto the bed.

_Gahhhhh I emptied her, I forgot she had that she had anemia!_

Heheard he snore a little,oh fuck that she's asleep.

According to what Komui said, he was to immediately bring her back to the lab as soon as he had finished taking the blood from her.

He slipped the little cylinders in his pocket and took her up and began walking with her over her shoulder.

"Gahhhh" It's a demon. A man in a lab coat ran through his door followed by other members in the main lab.

"What happened?" Komui asked fixing his glasses

"A d-demon" He said running. He fell on the ground a couple times before getting up and then running back out the room through another door.

"Ring the al-"

The door immediately came off and through the door came Kanda with Kyrii tossed over his shoulder. A fire-like aura pulled up from behind him and immediately Komui knew what was going to come next.

"Asshole" Kanda said as he laid Kyrii down into the chair and knelled and started strapping her in.

"So-So does that means I'm spared" he asked with a sheepish laugh.

"If you solve this, maybe, if you don't" Komui caught his smirk, who knew what he had planned for him. He might all even kill him before he gets to destroy all Lenalee's lovers

Komui shivered inside his own skin

"Then may I have the cylinder seals" he asked trying to change the subject.

He took from the three one, and placed the other two inside a fridge.

Kanda stared at him dumfounded

"If you're wondering why I'm only using one, it because, Kyrii is an exceptional human and incase, we might recar-"

He shrieked. Kanda and grabbed his collar and pulled him inches up to him away from his face.

"Do you mind repeating that?"

"Anou…"

"It thought so"

Kanda release him and Komui landed on the floor

He got up and walked to the machine that was attached to some chords that led to the chair.

"It won't hurt her so…"

Just then Allen and his two man crew with Lenalee walked in.

"Just in time for the show" Lavi said pulling a chair in front the unconscious Kyrii who seemed to be taking the front seat of all the action. He sat down followed by Allen who was the last to close the door. Lenalee walked over to her brother and from the tray he drank some of his coffee and rested the cup on the top of the machine.

"Start"

The machine came on and the blood inside the device began bubbling around.

"This device is able to tell your age, your blood mix, and it also almost like Hevalaska in telling how merged you are with your innocence, also it makes you remember your past and…" he began ranting

They ooed and ahhed as they watched him press a couple buttons that shined and made different technological sounds. Kanda just leaned against the wall and stared at Kyrii. That's when he noticed that blood was slowly begun to run out her nose.

"Turn that think off!"

"Why"

Komui looked up to see the situation that was taking place.

_He wasn't expecting anything like this to happen_

"My, at this limit I'll only obtain information on her innocence age and blood" he switched off the machine and pulled out the paper out of the bottom and turned his tea cup to his head and began reading.

"Don't worry I have a napkin" Lenalee said reassuring the others

Lenalee took the napkin and slowly whipped away the blood that was running out her nose that now began to trail down her lips.

"Look, it seems like she soon be awake" Allen said looking at Kyrii

"Something as worthless as that won't kill her"

"Mhm I guess your-"

There was a loud crash

Lenalee turned to see the teacup on the ground

"Oni-san"

Komui was shaking. With the paper in his hand, his pupils were dilated and his stared at the paper mumbling to himself

The four stared at him wide eyed.

This is impossible

"What's the matter?" Allen asked a little worried and concerned.

Komui swallowed, what he was about to say, would be quite shocking and breath taking

"Innocence: fully merged… Blood mixture: unknown and the mix of 3 Noahs...age: one thousand and seventeen years old"

The all stayed there frozen.

"Yes" Kyrii mumbled a little sarcastic.

They turned to Kyrii who mumbled that word, her eyes slowly opened as she stared at the five in front of her.

"I am that age and I'm fully merged with my innocence and I am mixed with the Noahs, **so what**, who the fuck cares, what about Mr. Allen boy there who's the 14th and fully merged,"

They stayed silent looking at her.

"Does that make me the enemy; oh I get it, so now I'm an outcast"

"It's not that…"Allen said, "It's just that, you didn't tell us"

"Oh really"

"Y-yes"

"Then Lenalee why do you look so frighten and Kanda?"

Kanda wasn't even looking her way

There was silence.

"Tsk, you want information?" She said grabbing their attention

They stared at her, that would help, information about her, would unveil other things too.

"Then how about I let you meet a bitch of mines, she's been nagging me lately, itching to meet you guys"

"Who's that" Krory asked

"Didn't you hear me, a bitch of mines?"

"According to the reports, she must be the one identified as Selence" Komui said running over some papers as he stood there.

"AKA. The worthless Bitch"

Immediately a black smoke was forming around Kyrii, it was as if it were alive and moving almost like a snake creating a thick ball around her, Kyrii was no longer able to be seen and all that was there was the thick moving smoke

_This blood so dark_

_That leaves no mark_

_I summon you from my ark_

_I watch you now_

_Here and then_

_As my are eyes close_

_Yours are open_

The smoke disappeared and in the chair sat Selence smiling brightly at the wide eyed five. Legs crossed, black hair, familiar baby blue eyes and a gun in her hand. The straps on the chair was burst and Selence sighed and turned to Kanda

"Hola mis amigas" She said waving at them.

"tsk" Kanda turned around to walk away, he had no time for this was, she was useless

"Yuu-Kun!"

He sighed; damn I was so close to the door

"Who are you" Komui asked, "What did you do with Kyrii?"

"As you can see she's clearly not here but-"

She smiled at the others

"According to Kyrii, she said there was some explaining to you guys that I needed to do" she fingered her chin

"But I don't feel like talking"

"Please Selence-kun. Kyrii sama is our friend and we'd like to know about her.

Selence looked at Lenalee and then back to the others

She burst out into laughter and then looked back at them wiping away the tears that formed at her eye.

"Is she for real? Firstly, I've known Kyrii for more than almost 9 centuries and I can't even be considered as an acquaintance, so what makes you think she'll be-"

"You never know until you move forward" Allen said cutting her off.

"eh"

"So try us, if we can listen to the story and understand her, spare our lives"

Kanda chuckled a little while covering his mouth,_ she can barely spare he_

But this wasn't time for laughing, he seriously wanted to find out what Kyrii was, why does he feel so attached to her and why do they seem so compatible.

"Start talking" Kanda said, hand folded across his chest. He looked so bad ass right now.

"Yuu,_ don't be so forceful, _after all you_**were **_my first kiss_."_

_The other four went stark white. Did they hear right?_

Kanda's eyebrow twitched, note self,_ kill her when she's done talking._

"Where to start, where to start, hmmm, let's see. We're humans….and Noahs….and super natural."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe we aren't humans, we're supernatural"

"What do you mean?"

Selence sighed and cleared her throat.

"Have you ever heard of the S-Class failure Program, you should have heard it Komui, you are a scientist and you too, Mr. Bookman"

He gasped

"How do you know about that?"

"That's classified information that's never to be revealed" Lavi said looking straight at her, now instead of his playful laid back posture, he sat up straight and leaned over to listen to what he had to say.

"Well"

"What that about asshole" Kanda asked impatiently _and rudely_

"Even I don't know much about it"

"What do you mean brother?" Lenalee asked

He gave a weary smile, "that started a little before the finding of exorcist came around"

"That's almost a thousand years ago"

"Exactly, it was a failure, hence the name, but the three suspects disappeared, it was a project that went on for almost 100 years with different generations inheriting the position to take it over until a next generation came and took it again,"

"Anou, but if it is a failure program, why is it S-class?"

"One could say, it was worse than the second exorcist program"

"What" they all said in unison, Kanda was even more drawn in, he was the second exorcist program, he was the only survivor too. ***1**

"What else do you know?" Kanda said demandingly

"I can't say anymore"

"Is it that classified?"

"Not really, it's just …all I know"

"Well, let me highlighted you on it" Selence said breaking the confusion

"How would you know?" Komui asked in a deep tone

She stood up

"Because…I am one of those suspects"

There was a silence that pulled on before she began.

"Roughly 900 years ago, a woman by the name Rubii fell in love and had a daughter. This child was special, because this mother…possessed an innocence. She died while giving child labor, and usually the innocence would move on to someone else, but this wasn't what really happened. The baby had been absorbing the power from within her mother, and consumed her innocence from the inside. She was then born with abilities that were not normal for humans to have, her name was Kyrii Namisouri also known as, test project A."

"Kyrii sama a test project too" Lenalee mumbled, her feet wobbled and she fell to the ground.

"It didn't take long for the humans realized that the orphan was special and very much different, she was like you, Kanda"

Kanda eyes widened

"She possessed supreme strength and had regenerative skills; she was your…original"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me finish," she chuckled in between, "her birth wasn't the only in this world, there was two others, Everlan Kamigari and I, Selence Tsutaharu."

"So…you were the only ones in the world who"

"Yes…were born that way, when God saw that supernatural children were beginning to born, he decided to not let it happen again"

"So Kyrii-sama is an orphan, that's sad, her life is so sad"

"Sad?"

Lenalee felt a gun against her forehead, she looked up to see Selence standing above her a shadow over her face as she spoke in an angry voice," The three of us might have walked terrible parts, but sad would better fit us, Kyrii's life, was in humane from the beginning, it was tainted, forbidden, wretched, words can't even come close to what her life was"

She pulled away the gun.

"They treated Kyrii like-like" Her lips wobbled and she turned away.

_So, I'm not the only one,_ Kanda thought to himself,_ it seems that she went through the same process Agni and I went through_

"What about you?" Lenalee asked

"I was a scientist, I was proven to have walked the same path that she did, but I played my deck of cards before what happened to her would happen to me, she was, after all, my first angel. The truth is, she played my cards for me, so that I wouldn't suffer"

She smiled as she said this; they looked at Selence who seemed trapped in her own s in the story.

"I enjoyed the pain that was soon placed upon me every day, and therefore, I became a masochist, the pleasure of life alone was not fitting for my existence, but the pain was what kept me in tact with reality"

"That's absorbed" Lavi said looking at her, he still seemed tense and shaken up by the fact that something he was thought that was forgotten and forbidden would be brought back up here and now"

"What about the other one"

"Oh Everlan"

She smiled

"He had a rare blood type, his blood alone seemd like it wasn't enough for him, so they mixed his blood with other people's…but they soon realized it didn't work and that's when they cured the sickness with the blood of a fox."

"A fox?"

"Yes, to be precise, a demon fox"

"That sounds like the legend of the demon from mount Everlan" Krory said

"There's a story of a fox, my grandfather told me it before" he turned around thinking before he began speaking again, "it states that it hunted and killed humans that lived in the mountains, but he was finally killed after the villages had ambushed his den, including killing his litter" Krory turned to the other with huge puppy eyes, "it's so sad, they even killed the little pups that weren't born yet

"…"

"So if you're so old, how comes you look so young"

"Time hasn't stopped for us; we just don't age in your world"

"Our world…" Allen asked

"That's ok you don't have to understand"

"What about your relation to the noah's"

"Kyrii, Everlan and I exist through our master"

"So your master is a noah"

"wrong"

"We are the Noahs"

"so who is your master"

"That I can't say, and please don't think we're like the Noahs you fight, we are…lets see…noah ranked"

"Can your skin change"

"aumm, yes"

"Do you possess a lot of power"

"ah, yes"

"Are you aqainted with demons and the Millinium Earl"

"I wouldn't say aqauinted more like familiar with"

"you're a noah"

"hey hey ho.d up there"

"Think of me as Allen, I'm a good Noah, If I was bad, don't you think I would have attacked you already"

They pauses, that was true

"So come on, be nice, I'm good okay, and it's not a trick"

Someone came through the door, he was sweating and panting like crazy

"Sir we have someone here to see Kyrii"

"What?"

"He refuses to leave-"

His words were baffled by his face that went right in the wall.

"Wow, its surprising how tight your security system is in this generation, but, I'm not here to fight"

He stepped in to the room, they all stared at him, he had long silver hair and baby blue eyes. He was dressed in a Silver overcoat that suited him neatly. His hair was in a long ponytail was braided and clipped back up. He was stunningly handsome.

"I'm here to meet Selence, since Kyrii is not here"

"I'm right here" Selence said gesturing to her body

"Who is this Selence?"

The silver haired dude who was waking up towards Selence stopped halfway and turned to Komui.

"I apologize if both my sisters have caused you any trouble"

"Eh" He went stark

"Kyrii has a habit of destroying things and also the fact that she anti-social and so she shows no respect or correct standards"

He stayed there in a half bow toward Komui

"Selence is…anou…she loves talking, a lot"

"It's okay, it's really okay"

He straightened himself and looked up at Komui

"As you can see I am their older brother and they are both handfuls"

"Oh"

"Plus, I was separated from them and I need to be around them so **that nothing bad** happens to my _beloved sisters_"

"You're so formal and so caring"

The silver hair smiled and looked around to see Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory and Kanda.

He knelt down to Lenalee

"What is a majestic beauty like you doing on the floor?"

He held her gently by her hand and swooped her up from the ground, their bodies making contact as they touched one another; he gentle dusted off the invisible dust on Lenalee.

Komui gasped in dis belief.

Allen, Lavi and Krory shrieked, he was dead, really dead. They were ready to see Komui send one of his Komurin at him or attack him with one of his late inventions but instead, he simply stood there with a smile

"He's so…everything" he said love struck

Komui background changed into light pink, it was as if he was reflecting a bright light at the others, he was love struck

"Eh" _no torture, no send Komurin 5/6, _even Kanda was shocked

"Anou, Komui, aren't you going to hit him"

"Of Course not, he's too much of a gentleman, he might be…_**Lenalee'soulmate"**_

_More like yours you seem more enticed in him._

"I'm Everlan" He said looking around at them

_What did he just say?_

* * *

**Review plz and let me now what you think**_  
_


	12. The truth behind The Failure Project

_**Hope you enjoy, please** **review!**_

* * *

Chapter 12

The Mystery of The Failure Project

"So…let me get this straight….your…Everlan?" Lavi asked pointing at the silver head.

Everlan turned to Lavi with a smile on his face.

"Yes… That is right" Everlan answered

"Everlan Sama, it has been so long, Kyrii had cut off her telepathic channel so-" Selence said interrupting the conversation, she placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around and hugged him

"I know I know what less can we expect from Kyrii-sama" He hugged her back and ruffled her hair.

"Wait but isn't she like your sister or something, I mean she's your bonded partner for life, you speak of her as if she's…evil" Lavi said to Selence

"Yes, yes, but Kyrii is different, if you know her well like we do, even if it was a short time, you'd realize that well-"

There's a was a little hesitation and then Everlan spoke followed by Selence

"She's the living Devil"

"An Automatic detonator"

….

The 6 went silent (Allen Lavi Kanda Lenalee Krory and Komui), they all thought the same thing; well_; at least we aren't the only ones who thought so._

"So now that you are here, I can presume that we can release Master Sade" Selence said clasping her hands together

"Yes, of course" Everlan said smiling.

He walked over to her, with the smile, and then, it disappeared

"Now…please summon the devil" he said seriously

"As you wish…_bonder"_

She took out the gun and pulled the revolver and shot the palm of her hand.

"Gahhhh! What the hell"

Allen went completely jaw dropped

"W-why did you do that!" Lavi asked

"I'm summoning her" Selence said in an innocent tone. She seemed quite ok, except his blood that was dripping on the floor

"Wait, I've read through the reports that you screamed her name and she came, so why shoot yourself?"

Komui didn't understand why she would do that, that's almost like…suicide!

Kanda turned his back and leaned against the wall, "Tsk she fucking crazy"

"Now, now, Yuu, it's not about being crazy, my blood has to be spilled to get her out and bring her here without her leaving on her own free will"

"So…it's more like something to hold her down?" Komui asked fixing his glasses

"Exactly, like a seal" Selence said with a broad smile.

"For a kid you sure act brave" Lavi said congratulating her

Selence eyebrow twitched

"Although time stopped for us, it stopped at a certain age"

"Cool, let me guess, ya 14 aren't ya"

A dark aura started revolving around Selence

"I think some of Kyrii is starting to come out of her" Krory said backing away slowly

"I'm 21 you jack ass"

….

"Well, with a chest like that you could pass for twelve"

He started laughing.

He laughed so hard until he fell on the ground

"Hey bunny ears"

Lavi opened his eyes to see Everlan standing above him. He had a fierce fire like aura around him and to horns coming out his head,

"Do you mind repeating that?"

"He he he" Lavi scooted his way beside Lenalee

Everlan crossed his hand over his chest, "Continue please" he said to Selence.

Selence squeezed her hand and the blood fell to the floor. The drop of blood then suddenly started releasing steam. Their eyes widened as the watched the steam transform into a silhouette and finally…into Kyrii.

She was holding a Katana in her and she was in what was close to a shinigami suit but the bottom had a skirt yet you could see the pants, her hair was braided to the back in a ponytail and the sword had a long ribbon that seemed to be glowing. She was in an attack stance. She looked around her surrounding to realize everyone with wide eyes as she stared at them.

"Doesn't she use…a gun?" Lenalee asked a little puzzled.

She seemed quite skilled with the sword just by the way she was holding it.

"She uses a sword also" Selence said in a matter-of-fact tone

Kyrii sighed, the sword disappeared and so did the outfit. She was now in her exorcist uniform and she turned around to Selence.

"You Jackass!"

This was the first thing she said.

"He he he he" Selence laughed sheepishly scratching the back of her head. She knew what was coming, a punch, a fist, a bullet.

"You brought me out by force, what is it-"

Her eyes passed from Selence to Everlan who was staring at her. He looked nervous as if he was deciding how to greet her. He looked so cute. He stood there flustered and shy as she looked at him from head to toe.

"What's that mongrel doing here" She asked

He went stark white

"Kyrii sama! Stop calling Everlan a mongrel and for the last time, his transformation is a fox, not a dog!"

"Pfft like I care, since mongrel is here, that must mean you're ready to summon my master"

"Hey! She's my master too you know"

"She does not need worthless scums like you to be her servants, plus, you don't even deserve the title"

Selence's eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fist.

"Do they always argue like this?"

"Judging from how the conversation's going, I think it's a daily routine.

They watched as the two girls quarreled and the hopeless silver head tried to stop them. He moved from side to side in Chibi form as he tried to part what seemed to be an inseparable argument.

"Anyways, can we summon her and get it over with, you're an eyesore" Kyrii said ending the argument which was obviously going nowhere since Selence was obviously losing

"Tsk, fine"

Selence gritted her teeth.

"Wait! What are you going to do?"

Allen said interrupting the two. They both turned to him with a 'what now' expression.

"Isn't it obvious, we're bringing out master?" Selence said with her hands at her side.

"No, no, that won't be necessary, why are you bringing her out, what will she do"

"Well, she needs to come out since we've been locking her up, plus, there's something important we need to deal with.

"But"

"Wait Allen, we might be witnessing something here"

_Really, there's not much to witness._

Kyrii took out the gun from strap on her leg and took Selence's out her hand

"Everlan…"

"Understood"

"He walked to the guns and held the chain. Suddenly a bright light started appearing from the chains and immediately it broke.

There was a gash of wind and the walls began to crack but the three who were at the center stood motionless as if they weren't affected by the force that was being emitted.

The others watched in awe as suddenly grass began growing beneath them and vines began growing on the wall. The entire place began transforming into what seemed like an inside garden. They could hardly believe what was taking place and in no time the light started to slightly fade.

Right were the three were standing they could now see four silhouette

"Would that be…Sade?" Allen asked

"I think so"

"What is she?" He asked again

"I don't know but just her presence did this" Komui said looking around the room.

Then suddenly there was a new voice.

"Ah, so this is the prince my beloved Kyrii has fallen for.

They looked round to Kanda to see a woman rubbing his cheeks. Kanda stood flustered and a little embarrassed.

"Sade sama" Kyrii said with red cheeks and wide eyes.

Selence laughed and so did Everlan.

Sade turned to the others and smiled

"My apologies, I'm Sade"

They looked at her, she was, beautiful.

She had long black hair with light pink highlights with spikey side bangs and the rest in a ponytail. She had a light complexion and a scar less skin except for the moon shaped one around her eye from her bottom eyelid to the end of her eyebrow. She had dark baby blue lights and light smooth pink lips and she wore what seemed like armor only on her left hand from her shoulder to her elbow and on her leg from her hip to her mid-thigh. She wore a half strapless corset that was laced in the mid and had Pink embroideries, her right sleeve stretched down like the sleeve of a Yukata with pink flames designed on it. The corset only went above her nable and gave a wide view of her smooth stomach. She wore a very short black tie with a Flame designed belt that was fixed around her waist in a slight position. She wore on her exposed hand a black glove that went up to her elbow and on her below it another glove that was pink that ended at her waist. She wore pink boots and strapped on to her back was a huge sword that was slender but had a design of actual flowers around the handle.

"Master there is no need to be dressed in that suit"

"Yes, yes, your right"

She snapped her fingers and she changed into a long black Yukata with a pink obi

Selence sighed.

"We have one question to ask" Komui said interrupting fixing his glasses.

"Who's side or you on?"

"The good side of course" Sade said smiling; "Now I'm starving, could you please show me to the kitchen"

"Sure I'll bring you" Selence said

"You don't know where it is" Kyrii said in a serious tone.

"No., now, no need to argue, plus…Kyrii"

Kyrii turned around to Sade

"Selence has told me how bad you've been, so hand it over"

"Huh"

"Hand it over"

"What is she talking about" Lavi asked

Kyrii passed her gun to Sade.

"Ha ha, good for you little Devil"

"You too Selence"

"Eh"

"I need your gun too"She added, "Well I don't use it much so…"

She gave her the gun

"Well now that that is over with let me explain."

She turned around to the others who were looking at them.

"I am Sade and I master. We have been existing for almost 1000 years now. You might be wondering why this is the first time you're seeing me even though you've seen Kyrii and Selence before. I am well aware that you might know the millinueum earl…"

Their eyes widened

"He, the eldest of the Noahs; road, and the 14th the musician have the power to create the ark. I too…have that power. My ark however, belongs to only us four"

"So…you are tied with the millennium earl after all" Lavi said gritting his teeth

She ignored him

"However, I have formed 2 contracts with those individuals"

"2? There are three of them"

"There's a bonded contract with Selence and Kyrii"

"Let me continue my speech…we possess the dark matter like any other normal Noahs except, our powers, are ranged over the originals"

"H-how is that possible"

"Although those Noahs are actual descendants, these are made Noahs that I have place my powers in"

Allen's eyes widen, exactly how much power does she have?

"Kyrii here is my right hand man, she destroys and defends and there for she is my bodyguard, Selence on the other hand creates demons"

Kanda's eyes widened, he had a flashback of when Selence had threatened him about the demons, so that's why.

"As you can see, Everlan is the bond holder; he on the other hand leads the demons"

"So wait, you are the enemy after all since you-"Krory said, but was cut off by Everlan

"Exorcists aren't the only ones who kills demons…we have our reasons too"

"So what about these three, what do you mean by you gave them power, weren't they already supernatural" Komui asked

"Yes, but you see, they were recarnated with new powers, in addition to their previous abilities, the only thing that remained the same, were their memories"

"Amazing, their almost like the third exorcist program but better and more precise"

"Yes, but, I must explain. The third exorcist were built off direct input orders, mines, move on their own free will"

"Ah…I see"

"Another thing you should know, since I've been locked up inside, their powers were tremendously held back, I apologize if Kyrii didn't perform at you liking"

….

….

….

_You're telling me…even though that girl was unimaginably strong; she was holding back more than half her strength_

"There's a thing we need to clear though, isn't it coincidence that you showed up here" Lavi asked walking over to Sade

"No, not all, I came here for a special reason. The millennium Earl is searching for me"

"What!"_ and you came here_

"Why" Allen asked seriously, he stood up followed by Lenalee

"He wants to create what I have created"

"And what is that"

"Something, like my subordinates"

They stood there puzzled for a minute

"Kanda yuu" Sade said

Kanda turned to her with his usual pissed off expression

"My Kyrii is a heartless murderer; I'm surprised she's found a likeness in you."

She walked over to him and touched his cheek with her hand

"You truly are handsome…but, you have no idea…why she's so found of you?"

She sounded teasingly and Kyrii's eyes widened

"Master…"

"You are from the second exorcist project am I not right"

His eyes narrowed on her

"Haven't you ever wondered, why you feel so…drawn to her I suppose"

His eyes widened, _that was true, he was slowly falling in love with her, and so fast too._

"The second exorcist program…"

"No!"

"….was built off Kyrii's cells"

…

"I won't believe such foolishness"

"Believe it if you don't want to, but. I mean"

"The regenerative skills, the strength, the power, doesn't it seem, a little familiar"

He took her hand off his face.

"That would need proof"

"What more proof is needed? It's standing right there"

"Master…pleases…."

"Kyrii…do you mind removing that top of yours"

"HEY HEY! What are you doing! There are boys in here" Allen said deafeningly

"Don't be so shy, use this as experience…and Kyrii darling please activate that lovely mark of yours"

Kyrii hands trembled as she slowly unbuttoned the top of her exorcist uniform. She pulled it down to her waist to reveal her light pink laced bra, yep, and all the boys went nose bleed.

After recovering and struggling on the ground, they looked up at her exposed body to see a familiar black tattoo engraved on her skin…it was almost like….KANDA'S

"She has the…"

"Is that good enough proof…that's where you got yours?"

Kyrii pulled up the upper half of her clothes and headed for the door

"Where are you going Kyrii" Selence asked a little worried

"Please let me be" She closed the door behind her.

"As you can see she is just like you…no…you are just like her"

Kanda's eyes were still widened with shock

"Just like how the humans tried to imitate her and created you, now the Earl wants to do it too"

"So wait, why would he want to imitate you?"

"On a regular chart, the Noahs would be classified as a level 5 demon"

That was true, more than true. The level four was almost undefeatable, what would make the level 5 different if you compared it to the Noahs

"My subordinates, with their abilities and the dark matter possessed by a Noah, are classified as level six, and that's what the earl needs, to defeat the human race"

* * *

_**Review so I can know if you enjoyed**_


	13. Falling Darkness

**May god bless me if i do get any reviews i haven't updated for like three months or so, no i'm lying i think its like six. I am soooooo sorry but here i am back again and i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter its really short but right now i'm trying to get rid of the filers because i have big plots coming up. So i hope you review please do^^**

**Also advertising my new Katekyo fic, You'll be Uke and I'll be Seme, i hope you enjoy it if u get to read and please leave you ideas and reviews all accepted thank you**

* * *

**Chapter13**

**Falling Darkness**

Kyrii bit on her bread.

Selence stirred her soup.

Everlan drank from his cup.

Sade ate down on her rice followed by a slice of raisin pudding, a potato filled rice ball and a bowl of warm miso vegetable soap….all in 53 seconds.

At least she didn't beat Allen.

The other exorcist watched from the table as she ate down the entire table filled off of food and tossed the empty plates aside

"Anou…is that how I look" Allen asked shyly_, well since their my friends I'm sure they'll be honest and answer me since their really nice pe-_

"Yes"

"Definitely"

"Yup gotta brake it to ya"

"Of course"

"Even worse"

_Forget what I was going to say._

"But should she be eating so fast, she is a girl, I mean" Lavi said

"Maybe we should warn her" Allen said concerned

"Why?"

"Well, her friends around her don't seem to be paying much attention"

They looked at the three other than Sade who seemed to be eating normally as if they didn't recognize her sitting there whopping off the food at all.

Allen, Lenalee and Lavi got up leaving Krory and Komui behind and walked over to the table"

"Sade Kun don't you think you're eating a little f-"

"Huh" she glanced at them from the fried shrimp china plate that was at her mouth tunneling down the food without even chewing

"Oh Sade Sama there's no need to hold back" Kyrii said

"It seems as if you can eat as much as you want here" Everlan added

"Plus" Selence said stirring the soup, "You must be hungry so eat up so you can gain some strength"

_Their totally not going against it_

"But-but" Allen muttered jaw dropped

"Allen kun" Everlan said in a serious tone, "How would you feel if you were inside a world eating food that you just zapped out of nowhere for almost 300 years, imagine, eating food that doesn't even have taste and finally you get the opportunity"

_For 300 years, I barely can manage holding back after I come from a mission in one day!_

"I see" He said bravely, "Nothing to do here" He turned around immediately. Lavi sweat dropped and held on to Allen

"There's another problem"

"What?"

"Yuu….he just found out something that might hurt him for life….what are we going to do?"

"We can't just leave him by himself "Lenalee said a little worried

"I'll go" Kyrii said pushing the chair and getting out of it. "I'll go to him, after all, I knew and I didn't tell him so I'm partially responsible for this.

They didn't stop in holding her back, the wouldn't….and maybe that's because they were all scared of her. Nonetheless she headed up to his room and knocked on the door waiting to be acknowledged.

Pfft, what the hell am I doing!

She opened the door to see him flash a glance over his shoulder and then back around as his gazed out the window.

She plopped down on his bed sighing loudly to get his attention. Of course if anyone else had dared to enter his room like that they would end up in a conversation with mugen or they'd probably be at the infirmary right now. However this was Kyrii, the girl he was used to and also the person he was in love with.

She sighed again this time louder waiting for him to turn around; it's almost as if he didn't hear her.

She wanted to shoot him but Naaa she didn't have her gun so that was impossible, what's worse than being avoided….answer, being ignored…and that's obviously what she was getting, the silent treatment. She smirked as an idea came up in her head, one that would definitely get his attention. She took up mugen and pulled out the blade. The she took the sword and drew it against the concrete wall. Did it get his attention? It surely did. He immediately turned around and grabbed the sword from her a vein popping on his forehead as he took the sword from her, covered the katana and then placed it on his side.

"I wanted to get you attention"

"Tsk" He folded his hand and stared at her.

"Ummmm" I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry….for no telling you about the first exorcist failure project"

"Did you know I was the second-"

"Kinda but…I knew that there was some sort of connection between us"

"…"

"Ok aumm….let's see" she sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "When I met you that day I witnessed from then that there was some sort of cell comparison that we had, plus, I decided that" she poked her fingers, "The best thing to do was to stay close by you and observe you for some time so I can see what you really where"

"So this entire time you pretended"

"Kind of….yes"

He walked over to the door but she stopped him "don't get me wrong even if I was pretending my feelings for you are still the same, I do love you" his eyes widened

_Shit that wasn't supposed to come out!_

"What I meant to say was I do have feelings for you"

…_.that doesn't sound right either_

"Please leave me alone" He turned around and turned the knob. He opened the door and down went tumbling the group of five (Allen, Lavi, Sade, Everlan and Selence)

He gave them death glares and then turned and leaved followed by Kyrii

"We're not done talking!" she said marching after him. The five exchanged glances with each other and then nodded in unison and crept behind the two secretly.

Kanda made his way down to the training room and so did Kyrii following closely him

"Leave I need to train" he ordered

"Shut up we need to talk"

His eyes narrowed on her and she smiled. She walked to the wall and took up a sword and position herself to fight as Kanda looked at her a little appalled.

"We'll both train and talk!"

She went after him aiming and dodging as she used the Katana with much skill and good strength. Kanda who was fighting with her seemed a little taken back that she could fight this well, however, he was still enjoying the fact that he would at least get to spar with her.

"You're quite got with the sword" he commented as he dodged.

"Well what can I say; I only specialize in two weapons"

"That gun and a sword"

"Yes but for some reason I rather my gun, I abandoned my sword years ago"

Both attacks clashed and they stepped back creating space between them. The five watched as they fought with each other.

"Wow she's on the same level as Yuu, even though she's not using that gun" Lavi said

"The truth about Kyrii is that she uses two weapons since I've met her, centuries ago before the gun was invented, the sword was her specialty and she kept it beside her at all times, as soon as the gun was made she realized that she also wielded that weapon well. She still uses her sword but only when it something really serious that she summons it"

"So you mean she can summon her gun now"

Sade opened up her arms and a light shined through and over her hand and levitating was Kyrii's gun, "No….right now I'm in possession of these, I won't allow her to use this for the time being, so for now its best she summons her sword instead of using that feeble metal that might break any minute.

"Well look at that, Kanda is good either way or not, her sword is cracking"

"That's Yu for you"

Sade giggled, "Don't be foolish boys. Her sword is cracking because that crap can't even withstand her strength. She was landing an attack on Kanda when her sword broke up into pieces.

"Fuck"

Kanda looked appalled; the sword didn't even land on his. Then what happened next made his mouth actually drop. A portal opened and Kyrii walked over to it.

"And you think that this was a fight, its just beginning" Sade said grabbing everyone's attention, "And it will end as soon as it started."

Kyrii pulled out the portal a sword. It was long and sharp not to mention a deadly look in it. Kyrii's demeanor completely changed. The look in her eyes showed a grave difference. Instead of the fiery fierce aura. There drowned in her eyes was the sudden presence of sadness, depression and even pain.

"Kyrii"

"Protect yourself"

He hadn't even made a proper stance when he attack him. By the luck of clumsiness he tripped over his feet and landed back away and the sword that was swung to him sent an adrenaline that a clean opening in the wall and the one in the room on the other side.

Kanda paled. He dropped the mugen immediately and fell to his knees." I withdraw" He couldn't help it, but there was a certain fear inside of him that just screamed out not to go further, one swing of her sword caused that damage to the wall. Could he withstand it?

"Kyrii are you ok?" He asked looking up to her but instead her sword was in the ground and her face was down. The bangs covering her eys as silence erupted from her.

_Kyrii is everything ok?_ Sade telepath her but received no answer.

The next thing that happened was the water kissing the ground beneath them, one by one tears fell until everyone actually realized she was crying.

Kyrii…was crying.

Kanda walked up to her.

"Oi-h-hey I never meant it, I'll get my sword an start fighting again"

"No" she held on to his shirt.

"C-can you forgive me for what I did"

His eyes widen, was that what she was crying about? "Y-yes"

"Well…" She wiped her tears an walked off to the door, "I'll be in my room if u need me"

She left and everyone turned to Sade who seemed to be putting two and two together.

"I think I understand know.

"Sade-sama, what is the problem, Allen asked

"It seems that that sword brought back unwanted memories."

"Memories" Kanda asked

"Yes…..ones that should have never been troubled.


End file.
